


In Life

by Symone_Nicole



Series: Sweet Bliss [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, Violence, strip teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating university, Kuroko Tetsuya cut ties with his friends, with reasons unknown, and started a new life. He recently moved back to Japan for six months now, lost in thoughts while walking around the streets in Japan, he found himself in a nameless bakery found to be owned by no other than Murasakibara Atsushi.</p><p>*Currently being rewritten well in the process of being rewritten- please read chapter six first*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks for the meal

It has been five years, since college graduation, that I have seen or talked to any of my friends that I made at Teiko and Seirin. It is not like they forgot about me it has been me that has been distant, I wanted a change in my life and I did not see a possibility of it changing if I kept the same friends around. I loved my friends and the friendship we had developed through bonding over basketball, but it is refreshing to change something in your life every now and then. I actually thought it was fun, like a game, when I decided to cut them out of my life. It was like a game because Akashi-kun and his many resources could have found me within less than a month if I was not careful. It was like a puzzle, no better yet, it was like playing a game of chess. I knew what my opponents move would be and had to play ahead of them. It made me realize of what it would feel like when Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun would play one-on-one together. It was difficult at first, I had to find a realtor who would accept my rent payment in cash instead of check or credit, which would eliminate the paper trail also to put the apartment under my alias name. I opened a new phone account, under the same alias as I wrote for my apartment, and eventually I closed my former cellphone account. I took up an occupation that I didn’t study for in university, which didn’t upset me at all since college was free because I, the boy people usually forget, earned a sports scholarship.

During my last year at university I decided to take up writing under the alias, Claude Ecrie. I would say I’m making a pretty good living with just writing and I have a really good friend, with some type of benefits, who actually is French, Claude Babineaux. Claude and I were both hired at the same time, I came in with a French alias name and he joined with a Japanese alias name, Yuki Tetsuya. Our boss believed we were best friends because our alias included each other names. At first I was not sure if I wanted to become friends with Claude, I believed his alias would have Akashi-kun to look into to see if it was me and I did not want to be there when he showed up kicking the door down. However, when I realized the genre of books Claude prefers to write, Akashi-kun would have eliminate the possibility of Yuki Tetsuya being me. Claude and I did grow close and we hanged out a lot usually playing basketball in his secluded back yard, we did travel around the world together getting into trouble but it was always  fun.

Aomine-kun never knew where I was but he would always send me emails, even though I never responded, giving me updates about his life in America. Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun both were drafted in the NBA in America, allowing them to experience their much heated rivalry once more. I have not read all of his emails and I have no clue if he stills emails me because it has been three years since I have even opened the old account and I do not have any idea what the password could be; however, it could be vanilla shakes since I did have an obsession over them growing up. I have not had anything vanilla flavored in four years now that I think about, I venture out to try new flavors and honestly all shakes are good. Not just shakes but desserts in general are delicious, I believe Claude told me there was a fantastic bakery near this area. Ah, here it is, the shop that does not have a name but the description is unique, the building is made out of white stone, the windows are surrounded by a simple dark purple frame and on the windows are neon signs, representing desserts, that change colors. The door to the shop is a dark wood color that has six window panels and it doesn’t seem to be busy at all right now.

As I open the door, a chime played signaling my presence.

“I will be with you in a moment,” I heard a voice loudly state.

I looked around the shop, and the windows on the inside it had white lacey curtains and the wall on the back was a chalk wall where the owner, I assume, wrote down daily specials and the customers, that I also assume, wrote down thanks or desserts to try. I looked over the desserts through the window glass, which read desserts baked fresh daily, desserts that were a few days old were on sale and marked down to twenty percent and hardly any desserts were left from today; however, all of the desserts looked mouth-watering delicious.

“Welcome, to my bakery and café,” the voice said the pause for what seemed like a long time as I looked over the desserts, “hmmm Kuro-chin? Is that really you Kuro-chin?”

Kuro-chin, I have not been called that in years. It looks like my game of hiding has come to an end. I looked up at him and it seems like he has gotten taller and he still was in shape and he still kept his hair long and this time it was in a ponytail, “ah, hello Murasakibara-kun, I didn’t know this was your bakery or that you had a bakery at all.”

“Hmmm,” he started as he wiped down the counters, his large hands going in circle motions, “how could you Kuro-chin, you disappeared and had everyone worried that something happen to you, Aka-chin was extremely furious.”

“I can imagine just how furious Akashi-kun was,” I said as I looked up at the towering giant, “well it was nice seeing you, I guess I should be going.”

“Wait Kuro-chin, you came to have something sweet right?” he asked as he looked up at me, “I don’t sell vanilla shakes but I have something I would like for you to taste for me, I will give it to you for free.”

I stopped with my hand on the door about to turn the knob, “for free? There has to be a catch.”

“You have to wait until after I close shop to eat it and stay and catch up on these five years,” he stated, “please, I won’t tell Aka-chin that I saw you here today.”

“Okay, Murasakibara-kun, I will wait.” I said as I turned away from the door, “do you have a table near an outlet.”

“There Kuro-chin,” he pointed at a table right across from the register, “and here you was looking at this right? It is the last piece, you can have it for free.”

I took the plate that held a long, thin slice of cake that was decorated with the image of a bunny on top, “thank you, Murasakibara-kun, it does look very delicious.”

As I sat down at the table I heard the same chime when a family walks through the door, Murasakibara-kun greeted them and called them Mako-chin and I assume he also makes cakes for birthdays as well.

“Dessert-sensi,” a little kid said, “do you have any of the little bunny cakes today?”

“I do not, Tamo-chin,” Murasakibara responded, “I gave it away to Kuro-chin.”

“Kuro-chin?” another child said, “I’ll take it from him and beat him up!”

The parents looking confused at my nickname and said words I could not hear, but I didn’t mind I began to eat the cake as my laptop turned on.

“Tamo-chan, he is the one who took our cake!” the little boy shouted pointed looking up at me, “hey mister, give us our cake!”

“Take-tan,” the other boy said sadly, “that isn’t nice, he already paid for it.”

I looked down at the children and noticed they were twins but their behavior was not similar at all, “actually, this cake was given to me for free; however, I would love to share it with you two.”

I saw their eyes lit up as they ran to their parents and they handed them a fork and without stopping they ran back to the table and each hopped into my lap each one on a different leg, “thank you, Kuro-chin.” They both shouted as they began to share the cake.

“It really is you, Kuroko-kun.” A familiar voice said as they placed their large hands on my shoulders.

I looked back to see Kiyoshi-kun and Hanamiya-kun and Murasakibara-kun was no longer in sight, “Hello Kiyoshi-kun and Hanamiya-kun.”

Kiyoshi-kun grinned brightly while Hanamiya-kun gave me one of his infamous grimaces, “sorry for our children to be harassing you, but thank you for sharing the bunny cake with them.”

“Your children?” I said looking confused.

“Yes, our children, stupid,” Hanamiya-kun said coldly, “Takeshi, who is on your right leg, and Tamotsu, who is on the left. I don’t care where you have been the past five years but you must have heard about the parasite allowing male couples to have children. And you was there when I  exchanged vows with this dimwit. So I’m no longer Hanamiya but Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi Makoto.” He looked as if he was going to sick from stating his new name.

“Mama owes one yen to the jar,” Tamotsu-kun cheered as he looked up at us.

“No dummy,” Takeshi-kun said as he hit Tamotsu-kun on the back of the head, “mama owes the jar two yen, called Kuro-chan a dummy twice!”

“Take-tan now owes four yen,” he muttered looking down.

The children had Hanamiya-kun’s dark hair color and thankfully they did not inherit his eyebrows their eye shape reminded me of Hanamiya-kun’s but their eyes themselves looked a lot like Kiyoshi-kun’s. You could see a lot of Kiyoshi-kun’s and Hanamiya-kun’s physical traits in both of their children. Takeshi-kun’s personality is wild and can tell he has a fighting spirit like Hanamiya-kun while Tamotsu-kun’s personality, I want to assume from his name alone, he is protective of his other brother.

“Take-tan and Tamo-tan will be two” Tamotsu said cheerfully.

“Well happy birthday Takeshi-kun and Tamotsu-kun,” I said smiling down at them, “and honestly I forgot that summer and your children are beautiful, Kiyoshi-kun and Makoto-kun.”

“It was a week after Hyuuga-kun sent on their announcements of marriage,” Kiyoshi said scratching the back of his head, “actually the kids’ birthday and their party is tomorrow, it is from three to five. Everyone would be there and I’m sure if Akashi knew I ran into you and didn’t invite you he might roast me alive. We also would like you there and I know everyone else would be glad to see you Kuroko-kun.”

“Please come Kuro-chan, we like Kuro-chan,” the twins said in unison.

“I will try,” I said partially lying, “work has been keeping me busy recently.” Work has been keeping me busy but I was able to finish my manuscript on time. I will probably try not to go.

“These brats done fell asleep,” Makoto smirked as he picked each one up carefully, “they do like you and Takeshi will destroy everything if you do not show up tomorrow. Teppei, you idiot, do not forget the cake and the dessert this time. We will be waiting in the car.”

“Goodbye Mako-chin,” Murasakibara said as he sat down the purple boxes, “your order is ready Kiyoshi.”

“I will see you tomorrow Murasakibara-kun and hopefully you as well Kuroko-kun,” he said grinning as he grabbed the purple boxes.

“Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara said slowly, “give me five minutes for me to close up and we will head upstairs.”

“Do you live upstairs?” I asked as I began to repack my laptop that went unused.

“Yes,” He stated as he took off his black apron, “allows me to sleep in a little bit longer.”

I sat and watch Murasakibara-kun finish closing up his bakery and when he locked the door he turned around and motion for me to follow, he enter a set of numbers and then open the door and we began to walk up the brown steps that led to his apartment, “hmmm, I’m trying to think where I want to start, plenty has happened these past five years.”

I could tell he was seriously thinking, “You can start from the beginning.”

He stopped in front of the couch and nodded, “That would be best, you can sit here and make yourself comfortable. I’ll go get the desserts. I hope you still like vanilla.”

“It has been four years since I had anything vanilla, but I will try it and give you my honest opinion, Murasakibara-kun,” I stated as I sat down on the black leather sofa.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” he said as he walked into the kitchen.

I wonder if Murasakibara-kun alone decorated his house, it all looks nice together with the simple white walls and the dark wood flooring and the black leather furniture. I am surprised to see that he has some paintings and décor hanging on the walls and it all looked neat. This coffee table looks strange, it wasn’t one hundred percent clear and it looked like there was real coffee beans inside of it. One thing that does not take me by surprise is the black bowl, on the table, filled with all kinds of sweets.

“Please enjoy,” Murasakibara-kun said as he sat down a plate with three different types of cake in front of me, “All of them are my original recipe, the one on the left is just vanilla, the one in the middle in vanilla and a hint of strawberry and the third one is vanilla and chocolate swirl.”

“It looks delicious, Murasakibara-kun,” I said as I picked up the fork and plate, “Thanks for the food!”

He is looking, no, more like analyzing me for my reaction when I took my first bite of the cake on the left and it was delicious I can’t describe it but I feel a whole lot happier about this current situation, “You already know how your senpai’s Hyuuga and Kiyoshi married after their graduation, hmm the first to get married, when you disappeared, was Mine-chin and Sakurai Ryo, Mine-chin proposed to Sakurai Ryo the night before he left for America and asked if Sakurai Ryo would go with him and he went. I wasn’t able to go to the wedding but I heard it was very nice. It was held in the backyard of their new home and everything went according to plan. Kise-chin eventually convinced his senpai, Kasamatsu Yukio, to marry him and their wedding was fun and lively; however, I’m pretty sure Yuki-chin wanted to strangle Kise-chin when he carried Yuki-chin away bridal style. Mido-chin and Takao were the fifth to get married and it was a decent size wedding it took Mido-chin sometime to convince his parents but eventually he told them that they would go on with or without their blessing. I was happy to see that Mido-chin’s family did attend. The largest wedding was Aka-chin’s wedding, it was nice and I am very happy for Aka-chin and Furihata. The last couple to get married, which you may care about, was your senpai Riko Aida and Satsuki Momoi, they also decided to just sign the marriage certificate and exchange rings and vows.”  

“I never expected Riko-senpai and Momoi-kun to get married or date at all,” I said as I sat down the plate, “and honestly Murasakibara, each piece of cake was very delicious and made me happy to be here.”

“Thank you,” he said while standing up and grabbing my plate, “would you like a beer? Hmm does Kuro-chin even like beer?”

I chuckled, “yes, Murasakibara-kun, I do like beer and I would like one.”

“Okay Kuro-chin,” he said as he walked into the kitchen and walked back with two six packs of cold beer, “drink as much as you want Kuro-chin.”

“Thank you,” I grabbed one and open it.

Murasakibara looked puzzled as he held the can between both of his huge hands, “even though Mine-chin and Ryo-chin were the third to get married they were the first to have a child. She is beautiful, her name is Emi, and she looks just like Mine-chin. She got his dark skin, his dark blue hair and his dark blue eyes. Emichan didn’t get Mine-chin’s personality though. She is shy like Ryo-chin. Her birthday is October 10th and she is currently four years old. Mido-chin’s child was the second to be born on February 1st, her name is Nana and she has Mido-chin’s green eyes and Taka-chin’s jet black hair. She is also beautiful and has a bubbly spirit like Taka-chin. Oh, Nana-chan is three years old. Take-chan is also three years old, he is Kise-chin’s son and was born on April second. He got all his looks from his father but his personality is a whole lot like Yuki-chin.  Even though Reo-chin and Hyuuga were the first to get married they had their first son two years ago, Masayoshi, he is two and was born on January 27th. Masa-chan looks just like his papa, Reo-chin but kind of has Hyuuga’s personality. You met the twins today, as you know their birthday is tomorrow, July 17th, and those two are a handful, especially Takeshi. I usually watch them when Kiyoshi and Makochin want some alone time. Let’s see, Akachin is expecting his first child I believe Kou-chin is almost eight months pregnant. Aka-chin is not the only one expecting a new life in his family but Mine-chin and Ryo-chin are also expecting their second child and I believe Mine-chin said it has been three months.”

As I finished my first beer I reached for my second, “what about you and Himuro-kun? I thought you guys were going to open your own restaurant together.”

Murasakibara opened his first beer, “I have not seen Murochin in four years after we broke up. I heard he went to America and has recently been back in Japan for four months. I heard him and Nebuya Eikichi have been dating for two years and have recently opened a restaurant together and it has gone very well for them. Also, Kagami and Hayama Kotaro have been dating for three years.”

“I’m sorry to hear about what happen between you and Himuro-kun,” I said as I could tell my beer can was halfway empty.

“I am over it,” he said as he slowly lift his can up to his lips then lowered it, “we did hear a rumor that made Kagami very angry, I had to hold him back from beating up Imayoshi Shouichi. When Kagami and Mine-chin came back to Japan on their vacation we went out to a club and Imayoshi was there and told us about how you two use to date. Not really dating but just how you guys had sex with each other, a lot. Aka-chin was unsettled before Imayoshi told him it was mutual and Imayoshi said when he started to fall for you and confessed after having sex. He said that you quickly put on your clothes, rejected him as you went on the door and the next day you moved out of your old apartment and shut off your cellphone and has not seen you since then. Kagami was furious and thought Imayoshi was using you and should have went after you saying that he robbed you of his innocence then Imayoshi confessed that he was not your first time but your first time was a senpai at university. Is this true Kuro-chin?”

I put down my second can of beer and it currently feels hotter in here, maybe if I take off my brown leather jacket and unbutton the first three buttons of my light pink shirt I would feel cooler, “yes, that is all true Murasakibara-kun,” I stated while looking at his purple eyes and scanning over his entire body. Murasakibara-kun is now talking about Akashi-kun search for me but the more words that come between those lips the less I understand. Looking down at the dark wood flooring, I see how long his feet are which makes since he is a big man well everything about Murasakibara-kun is big and long. I wonder if his dick is big and long just like the rest of his body. Damn. I’m thankful I can look like I’m listening to a conversation, I do not know if Murasakibara-kun would be too happy if he noticed that I was staring straight at his crotch and ignoring everything he said. Has he even had a sip of his beer at all? The can just sat there on top of his crotch held in only one of his big hands that covered it completely. His fingers look pretty soft, I wonder what it would be like him entering those long fingers inside me or playing with my nipples roughly. I’m feeling hotter and I can feel my dick twitch with excitement at my lust driven thoughts. If I open two more buttons, he should be able to look inside my shirt and see my nipples right?

“Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara said sounding worried, “are you okay? Did you drink too much?”

It has been almost three weeks since I have sex, why not with Murasakibara-kun? It isn’t like I will ever see him again. Now standing in front of Murasakibara-kun I picked up his beer can from his hand and it is still full to the brim and I sat it down on the table. It is now or no telling when I will next have the opportunity to get some well needed pleasure. I seductively sat down in his lap with him in between my thighs and I stared at his lips while licking and biting me own. I moved my head to the right and close to his ear, “Atsushi,” I whispered seductively in his ear, “I am not drunk but I am very horny right now and I want you badly.”

I could feel his dick twitch at my choice of words, “Kuro-chin, we shouldn’t.”

“Atsushi, we should. I’m single, you are single. I want it and it feels like you want it too,” I stated while looking straight into his face.

“Kuro-chin,” he began to say until I placed my lips upon his.

He tilted his head to the side as I deepened the kiss and my tongue wander in to meet his, his mouth was warm and tasted very sweet. I can feel his dick starting to become harder as his hands find their way to my ass and began to squeeze and massage my cheeks. Now one of his hands is lingering away leaving a hot trail behind as he travels up my thigh, up my waist, the lower part of my stomach and now in my shirt and his thumb is right below my nipple. I wait for his move as I suck on his tongue. His thumb moves up, right directly over my nipple but isn’t touching, what a tease. His thumb lightly touches my hardened nipple and moves around my nipple roughly. Without realizing his second hand comes up to my chest with my nipple between his thumb and index finger he slowly squeezes my nipple and gently twists it. As we continue kissing, he began to get rougher with my nipples which feels amazing. I disconnect our mouths and panted right next to his ear asking for more. I whined in the absence of his fingers from my nipples as he pulled me closer and brought his mouth close them where I could feel his hot breath. He licked my nipples one after the other teasingly. My hands wander through his long soft hair until they found his hair tie and removed it letting his fall down. I grabbed a handful of it his hair tightly pulling it back roughly to remove his mouth from my hard and sore nipples.

I stood up and unbutton the rest of my shirt and flinging it off to the side and quickly got out of my khaki pants but leaving on my pink briefs. I undressed him beginning with his shirt and my dick twitched as I noticed the huge bulge in his pants. I motion him to sit up a little for me to pull down his pants and his underwear freeing his huge bulge. I licked my lips at I noticed how big and thick he was, the shape of the head and that it was slightly red and the veins that decorated his hardening dick. I can’t wait to feel it inside me. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my hand around the base of his dick, all of it couldn’t fit in my hands, and I slowly began to move my hands up and down and letting my thumb linger on the tip. After a few jerks I took my hand away and looked him right in the eyes, which were darker than usual, filled with lust.

I kept looking at him as I brought out my tongue, my tongue touched the base of his dick and slowly licked up his shaft to the tip, savoring his taste. When my tongue reached the tip I licked it multiple times before looking down and I open my mouth as wide as I could and slowly fit as much of his dick as I could. Deep throating this monster was out of the question but I love the sensation as it twitches in my mouth every time it hits the back of my throat. I can feel his large hand in my hair and he grabs my hair and pulls my head and off his dick.

He quickly picks me up, as if I weighed nothing, and carried me into his bedroom and threw me onto his large bed. I laid there seductively waiting for him to make his move, drowning in the lust. He bites his lower lip while looking over me as he pours lube over his hands and says my name in a way that makes my whole body shiver. He climbs on top of me and kisses me deeply as his hands wander to my waist slowly opening them. His hand continues to travel down to my ass, leaving another hotter trail, moving my underwear to side, he teases me as I feel his finger rubbing my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his finger slowly pushed inside of me and I moaned in delight as it was all inside of me and I could feel my dick leaking pre-cum. He slowly pulls out of me and just about when he is out he quickly pushes back in and almost touches the spot over my prostate which excites me more. When he noticed that I was okay he added a second finger inside of me and began to scissor them deep inside of me close to that little sweet bundle of nerves. I moaned out in pleasure wanting his fingers to go deeper. I widen my legs as he added a third finger and they went deeper and pressed right into my prostate which made my leak even more pre-cum. He realized he found it and that I was loose enough and removed his fingers. He sits up on his knees just to look at me and he put his hands on my waist and pulled my underwear down which let my dick fling free from the tightness of my briefs. He threw my briefs somewhere onto the floor, I do not really care where. Pulling my waist close to him and I knew which position he is going to fuck me in. I planted my feet firmly on the bed, one on each side of his waist, and raised myself up on my hands, my elbows bent as if I was about to do crab walks and dips. He raised the three fingers that were inside me to his mouth and sucked on them while his other hand had a tight grip on my waist. And I could feel his dick twitch at my entranced while he moaned at my taste.

“Kuro-chin tastes delicious,” he said in a low voice, “is Kuro-chin ready?”

“Yes, Atsushi,” I panted.

He placed his second hand on my waist and slowly pushed me down onto his dick, I could feel his dick burning as it pushed inside of me.

“Kuro-chin is so hot and tight,” he panted as he continued to slowly push more inside of me.

I moaned loudly as his dick pressed slowly down and past my prostate around filling full when he stops pushing inside of me, “is it all in?” I asked shakily.

“Yeah, it is all in,” he grunted, “wrap your legs around me tightly and sit up.”

I did as he said quickly flinging my arms around his neck and panting next to his ear as he twitched inside of me, “I’m ready, fuck me Atsushi.”

His dick twitched at words, “with pleasure Kuro-chin.”

His hands grab tighter onto my waist and he lifted me with me as he slowly pulled out until on the head was inside and thrusted back into roughly as he laid me on my back. Before he was all the way in he slowly pulled out again and again roughly back in bring out causing me to moan and my fingers gripped tight onto his back. He thrusted faster inside of me but not all the way in and continued to do so as he kissed up my neck and licked my earlobe, “Kuro-chin looks so sexy right now and taste so yummy.”

As he continued to thrust in at the same pace and length he brought his mouth down to my left nipple and began to suck roughly and lightly twisted the nipple between his teeth. I moaned louder in delight as his hands tighten on my waist and he thrusted inside of me at the same but this time much deeper filling me up with his dick. He teased me getting close to the spot I want him to hit the most and he would suddenly pulled out a little bit only to thrust harder inside, just the way I like it,  my eyes rolled back and I screamed his name in pleasure. My moans grew louder as he continued to thrust roughly and kept hitting the right spot causing me to see white, “ah, Ats-Atsushi,” I slurred as I was lost in complete pleasure, “more.”

He rammed back inside of me keeping a steady motion, my fingers dig deeper into his back as I let out a loud moan and my dick twitched as it continue to leak even more.

Still too deep inside of me, he hummed in delight at my reaction with my left nipple still in his mouth and he lifted his mouth from my nipple and gave it rough lick, “so delicious, the other nipple needs to be tasted too.” As he brought his mouth on my right nipple and began to suck it rougher than before and he also thrusted harder, deeper and faster into me before than I thought was ever humanly possible. When he twisted my nipple with his teeth he would go deeper and with each suck he thrust harder. Lost in the insane amount pleasure my fingers scraped down his back which I knew would leave deep red scratches. His mouth left my nipple and he grunted as his speed quicken, “Kuro-chin,” he grunted under his breath, “you. Are. So. Tight. And. Hot. You. Are. Leaking. A lot, so lewd… I love it.” He said with each thrust.

He slowly pulled all the way out and slammed right into my prostate; my vision was absolutely white as he continue to thrusts into me quick and hard while I cum, “Kuro-chin,” he moaned as his dicked twitched and released his seed deep inside of me filling me. My vision slowly began to darken and the last thing I heard his Murasakibara moaning as he filled me to the brim with his seed.

 

I woke up and at first it appeared to be pitch black but there was a soft light glowing in the bedroom. I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had and the first time I have cum without them ever touching my dick. A sharp pain risen my waist as I tried to get up and out of under the covers. Murasakibara’s arm was wrapped around me and I lightly lifted it up. I need to exit quietly before he realizes I’m awake. Now where are my clothes? My eyes scan the room and noticed the time on the clock. It is 5:30AM. I slowly turned around and saw myself in the mirror. I must have passed out last night. He cleaned me up and put me in one of his button down silky pajama tops that was way too big and came down to the middle of my thighs. There are my clothes, they are neatly folded and on top of the dresser. He must have washed my clothes because they currently smell like fresh linen. I slowly undressed out of his clothes and redress into my clothes. I need to slowly exit out of here because I do not want to wake him up. Standing in between the bedroom frame, looking towards the bed I see Murasakibara-kun’s sleeping face and smiled while closing the door. Walking towards the door, I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag, the pain in my waist grew more intense as I walked down the stairs and open the door that let out to the shop. I unlocked the shop door and pulled my phone out of the front pocket of my bag and saw ten messages from Claude. I opened the shop door and locked it as I walked out. I pressed the call button as I closed the shop door behind me and breathed in fresh air.

“Bonjour Tetsuya,” Claude said yawning, “you must have had a passion filled night without moi.”

“I did,” I said quietly. I could barely speak with my strain voice, “I’ll be back shortly and I will tell you all about it.”

“I can not wait,” he said very cheerfully.

I hanged up and turned facing towards the shop, “Thank you for the meal, Murasakibara Atsushi.”


	2. Thanks for the ride

His long, golden hair flowed past his shoulders as he twirled a piece of it around his finger, his light green eyes piercing into mine, seductively bit his lower lip and his eyes rolling in the back of his head and I could see his toes curling underneath the table, “Tetsuya, you were so lucky and got laid beautifully last night. It has been too long since I’ve been topped. I kind of miss that feeling now.”

I open the fridge door and pulled out the orange juice carton and headed towards the cabinet I tried to stretch a little more to reach the cabinet door but the pain from waist, ass and nipples is little but too much now. Claude came behind me and softly kiss my neck as he reached past me and brought down my glass, “Thank you, Claude. How did your night go with, hmmm, what was his name again? I know you have been seeing him for a while.”

He leaned back against the counter top, “Oh, the one with the really nice ass? He told me last night that he was madly in love me and wanted a serious, fully-committed, relationship.”

“How unfortunate,” I said as I brought the glass to my lips, “I pity anyone who falls in love for you. You have some terrible habits of leaving when there are serious feelings involved.”

Claude smirked, “it is the same for you, Tetsuya. So, are you going to go?”

“Go where?” I said trying to remember if there is something important that I’ve forgotten about today.

“The twins’ birthday party! I know you haven’t been upset about not seeing your friends these past five years but they must have been really worried since you vanished without a trace. It couldn’t hurt to go, I will even go with you just in case if Akashi gets violent. We don’t even have to stay for the whole party we could go when it is halfway over like 4:30 say hello and give gifts to the kids and say that work held us up.”

“You just want to see and witness all the drama that will go down first hand,” I stated while hearing him smirk, “it does sound like a good idea. How many favors can we pull exactly?”

“Hmmm,” Claude hummed while thinking and his eyes lit up when he knew what I was trying to do, “we could get all the couples each a week vacation for free, each child a birthday gift and the expecting parents a baby shower gift and still have plenty of favors left.”

“You know me so well,” I smiled while setting my empty cup down in the sink, “I’m going to take a nap. Before I forget, I’m going to go ahead and add my 100 yen in the jar for the day.”

“Someone is confident that they will not have sex with me today,” Claude stated adding his own 100 yen to the jar.

“Well I did get fucked so good it could last me a month before my lust drives me crazy again,” I said and noticed he rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go get back in the bed, please wake me up at two.”

“Oui, Mon Cher,” Claude said sweetly as he started to make himself breakfast.

Claude and I have been very close friends and as the years go by the closer we became. At the beginning we only had sex a few times which was when we couldn’t find anyone who suited our tastes we were fucking like bunnies three times a day, every day. After the twenty-first day, we both discuss that we have sex with each other too much and too often, even though we both knew our feelings for each other didn’t exceed besides very good friends. We had a mutual decision and came to the agreement of the 100 yen a day jar. Both of us adds 100 yen to the jar and the person who starts the sexual activity is the loser and has to give all the money to the other. It has been a year since the last time Claude and I had sex and eventually we had to buy a much bigger jar than the initial container.

The moment I stepped foot into my bedroom door, I began to fling my clothes off and leaving them on the comfortable, beige carpet floor. I stood naked in front of the mirror looking over my body and seeing if Murasakibara-kun left any scratches, bite marks or a hickey. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see my back and smiled as I noticed I was mark free. The only thing he left was the bruise on my hips from holding me so tightly. I turned back facing towards the mirror and sat on the floor and spread my legs wide open and saw my hole, which wasn’t the first time, I have never seen it look so pink and tender before. Murasakibara-kun did give me what I need, a ravishing quickie. I watched my entrance twitch in agreement. Slowly lifting myself off the floor and whipped back my beds’ sheets and climbed into bed. My eyes closed as I slowly drifted to sleep surrounded by the soft green silk sheets. Hopefully I’ll have some sweet dreams.

Claude laid out, naked, in the middle of the bed with an erection standing to full attention, “what do you say, Tetsuya? I scratch your itch you scratch mine. Don’t really scratch it though.”

“Both of us are naked and very horny, isn’t it not clear what we are about to do even after I sucked you off?” I asked while my nails lightly traced the veins on his dick.

“Then get up here and let me give you some T.L.C,” he said as he slowly licked his lips.

“TLC?” I asked as I crawled up over him.

“Really, Tetsuya? Michael Jackson song P.Y.T,” he stated as he ran his hands over my nipples and gently pinching them.

“Never heard it,” I said, “the only thing I want to hear right now is your balls slapping against my ass as you pound inside of accompanied by my moans and your grunts.”

“Tetsuya,” Claude said too calm for comfort as he hands left my nipples and went straight to my ass pulling the cheeks apart, “look back at the mirror. Do you see how tight your ass is right now? I will fuck you so hard to the point where you can’t even move out the bed for a whole day.”

I looked back and saw my entrance twitch in excitement at his words, “only just for a full day?”

“Don’t stop looking until I tell you or else,” he stated rubbing his hand on my ass in circles.

“Or else what?” I asked teasingly.

A devilish smiled curled across his lips when I turned my head and looked at him, “you are going to regret that Tetsuya,” his hand slapped my ass rough and quick leaving an arousing sting, “now be a good boy and look back at the mirror and watch me fuck you.”

I turned my head around and watched as his one hand gripped tight on the cheek he slapped, “such a cute hole you have, Tetsuya,” he stated then he slowly pushed his middle finger into my entrance, “just imagine how beautiful it would look with me deep inside it.”

As his middle finger continued to push inside me, I felt his warm tongue lick slowly over my hard nips and he flicked it quickly with the tip of his tongue. As his middle finger reached all the way inside me and he began to pull out, he took my entire nipple into his mouth and sucked on it roughly. He pushes his middle finger back in but in a faster pace as his mouths wander over to my other nipple. When he pulled out his middle finger, he added his index and pushed rough and quick inside of me rotating the fingers as he slowly pulled them out, not even a centimeter, before he roughly pushed them back in slightly, rotating to the initial position. He continue to do so until I laid down closer to rub our erections against each other. He removed his mouth from nipples and smiled in delight at my state. He kept doing the same motion at a quicker pace until both of the fingers were out. With the same two fingers, I watch as he pushed them back down inside of me quickly and scissor them slowly while pulling out, I yelped and my rubbed my dick against his harder, as the fingers got closer to exiting the distance between both grew as they stretched me apart. I could barely keep my eyes open, and I watched as his ring finger lined up against my entrance with the other two and before I could blink he thrusted all three of them into rough and quick keeping a steady motion. I moaned and turned my head away. I moaned loudly, more like scream when his free hand firmly landed down on my ass rougher than the first time, “ I didn’t say that you could stop looking, Tetsuya. You are such a naughty boy breaking all the rules, now be a good little boy and keeping watching until I say otherwise.”

I continue to pant out as he thrusts seemed rougher with the stinging sensation from my recently slapped ass cheek. I continued to watch him and I wanted him to fill me with something much thicker but his fingers remained thrusting in and twisting out with a quicken pace. Mostly because of my impatience, I bucked my hips rubbing my erection against much quicker and rougher than before trying to get more friction as I felt that I was close to my orgasm. I watched as my hole greedily sucked in his three fingers over again, I placed my hand onto his chest to stabilize myself.

“Claude,” I moaned his name when he suddenly pressed into my prostate, it felt like my whole body was being shocked and the feeling was arousing, “I- g- to- cu-.” I couldn’t even speak anymore.

“Then cum, let it all out,” he as he pressed the same spot again with more intensity and I couldn’t even moaned out as I released my semen over his stomach.

“Oh my Tetsuya, you are still hard,” he said happily as he removed his fingers from my hole and moved them to stroking my dick, leaving me to watch my empty hole. He placed both of hands on my waist, lifting me up, removing one to place his dick at my entrance, “look at your hole, it looks rather lonely all empty like that. Oh me, oh my. Did it just twitch in agreement? We’ll let’s not keep your greedy hole waiting any longer.” Before I knew it, he slammed his dick inside of me all the way to the hilt and I closed my eyes at the sudden filling and again he firmly slapped my other cheek much harder, rougher causing my body to shudder at the pain quickly turning into pleasure. He grunted, “so tight, Tetsuya. You better open your eyes or I’m going to smack your ass again.” He began to thrust at a stronger pace. “One, two, three,” he said I slowly open my eyes a bit just to see his hand slap the opposite of my cheeks this time and my eyes rolled back at the impact and I cummed for the second time. “Such a greedy boy you are, Tetsuya,” he said as he pulled out of me and I moaned in displeasure, “open your eyes and see how wide you are now, how greedy you are and your cock is still rock hard even after releasing your seed all over me, for the second time.” My eyes open slowly fluttering back and forth as I looked at my backside from the mirror, “more,” I said under my breath.

He lifted me off him putting me on my hands and knees with me facing towards the mirror, “watch yourself closely as I make you cum over and over again. I won’t spank you if your eyes close because you won’t be able to handle it,” he said as he brought up his index finger to my lips, “I love this lewd expression.” Before I could say anything his hands were on my waist tightly and he slammed back into and my hands grabbed at the bed sheets for dear life. I watched my face as tears started to from in my eyes. At a steady, rough pace he rolled his hips into mine and I could hear his balls slapping against my ass refreshing the stings where Claude smacked my ass. He quickened his pace and intensity as his gaze lowered to my backside, he lowered down placing his hands besides mine and I could feel his breathe on my neck as his hips bucked into mine wildly and without restraint. I moaned at the sudden intensity. I could hear his soft repeated grunts, cursing in between. The sounds of his balls slapping against my sore, tender ass, my moans, his grunts and occasional “fuck,” “shit,” or “damn,” filled the room with a new noise of the headboard repeated to hit the wall and the neighbors knocking, loudly, on the wall; praying it would calm us down. I began to scream his name over again at a sudden pace and could feel my third orgasm ready to explode. With one, hard thrust I cummed all over the sheets and ripped the piece that was in clutched between my hands. “Damn. Tetsuya. You’re insides are twitching around me crazily,” he said as he dipped his finger my pool of semen, “so much cum, did you take a pill or something?” He brought his finger to his mouth, inserted it, and slowly pulled it out, “You taste so good Tetsuya, here taste,” panting I opened my eyes slightly seeing more of my semen on his fingers and open my mouth and sucked on them. Enjoying my own taste. He pulled out of me and sat down next to my pool of fresh semen, his dick still standing hard, his stamina is ridiculous. “Come here, Tetsuya,” he purred, “come sit on daddy’s lap, face towards the mirror.” I did as he said and watched as his hands travel down from waist to my thighs and stopped under my knees. He lifted me up, holding me where his hands stopped, and slammed me down onto his hard dick at an intense pace, I could see myself moaning; him muttering into my ear and grunting. I watched, rather closely, as he filled inside of me. I could see not only my entrance swallowing his dick, like it was a need for survival, but my dick shuddering and leaking. Everything was inaudible, I was drowning in pleasure of each orgasm, his grunts, the neighbors’ discomfort, my moans, the smell of sex, the fresh sting from the spankings I received. Before I knew, I cummed for the fourth time yelling his name and hearing him curse as my semen flew across and landed on the mirror, I could feel Claude finally releasing inside of me. As he slowly pulled out of me, “Tetsuya, you are so sexy. Your moans, the way you would scream my name, how your toes curled when I pressed right here, ooh and how I could forget this spot that had you trembling in my hold. Look, Tetsuya, look at your beautiful hole.” I opened my eyes to see our dicks are finally soft, thankfully I couldn’t take any more of this, and my gaze reached down to my hole and it was still twitching and I could see Claude’s seed slowly seeping out  of me. “I bet the neighbors know my name, the way you screaming, cursing, moaning. Bet the neighbors know my name, they be stressin’ while we fuckin’.” He sang with delight.

“I’m pretty sure that is not how the lyrics go,” I said as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up suddenly, feeling a rough pressure, I looked around and saw the sheets were on the floor and Claude was sitting in between legs sucking on my dick. He looked up and saw I was awake and removed his mouth from my hardening member, “did you sleep well Tetsuya?”

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked rubbing my eyes, “what time is it? And the money in the jar is mine.”

“I was waking you up, Mon Cher, it is two o’clock right on the dot,” he said smiling up at me like he has achieved something great, “I saw your tent in the sheets and I couldn’t resist your morning glory. What did you dream about? Murasakibara-kun?”

Before I could respond he was back sucking my dick, “no, I dreamed about the first time we had sex for some reason,” my hands went straight towards in his hair as I pushed his head further down, rutting  my hips, I hit the back of this throat and released my cum inside of him.

“It has been a year and you’re semen still taste sweet,” he said after licking his lips, “Ahh, honestly, I don’t think I will ever forget the first time I filled your beautiful hole. Also, how you couldn’t barely move out of the bed for week. Since I’ve already lost the money in the jar. I should enjoy you.”

“We won’t have time,” I said sitting up, “we have to pick up the presents and I have to get ready.”

He pushed me down, “already done and don’t worry this will be quick,” he held up an anal bead vibrator, “this is going to be our secret guest at the birthday party today.”

I hit him upside his head, “you idiot, there is going to be children there!”

He chuckled, “don’t worry I’m only going to turn it on when they aren’t around,” he said as he spread my legs wide, “I promise, Tetsuya.”

“Fine,” I grumbled, “go ahead.”

He slowly pushed the anal beads inside of me one by one, examining how tender my hole was, until nothing was left but the string, “now go take a cold shower and wear the clothes I picked out for you today. Don’t take too long, my sweet Tetsuya.”

After a standing under the cold water, adjusting to the new tenant in my tender ass and I saw my penis go soft, I turned on the hot water which was rather relaxing. I stepped out on the moss bathroom mat and reached out for the towel rack, pulling it off. I dried off my body and use the towel to wrap around my wet hair. I stepped back in the bedroom, seeing my bed was neatly remade and clothes laid on top of it. He laid out my white cargo pants, my soft orange Polo button down, brown briefs, a dark brown Italian leather woven belt, the wrist band that matched the belt, my dark brown Sperry’s and the Polo 4 cologne. I got dressed and Claude walked in while I rolled the sleeves of my shirt to my elbow.

He whistled, “Damn, I knew that would look good on you.”

I looked at him taking in his outfit which was similar to mine besides he had on a light blue cropped pants, a white Polo button down that was also rolled to his elbows, light brown Italian leather woven belt and matching wrist band and light brown Sperry’s and I could smell the Polo 1 cologne as he approached me with a towel in his hands, “it is crazy how long your hair is now,” I said as he sat me down and wrapped the towel around me and started to do my hair.

“You know the only condition when I would finally cut my hair,” he said styling my hair for me, “I’m surprised you haven’t asked for a trim, it is getting longer in the front.”

“What hairstyle will I have today?” I asked looking up at him.

“Hmm,” he stated looking me through the mirror, “I’m thinking a pompadour would look rather nice with your outfit today. Don’t you? How is your tender ass? Do you think you are going to make it?”

“If you say so I think a pompadour is okay,” and I rolled my eyes at his question, “how do you think it feels have a sex toy up your tender ass the day after it was rammed into.”

He smirked, “I haven’t had the pleasure, Tetsuya. Want to tell me about?”

“It is like an itch that I can’t scratch but after a while I forget it is even there,” I said watching him style my hair, “what time is it?”

“Hmm it is 3:30, I looked up directions and it will take us an hour to get there. We will be right on schedule,” he said full of excitement, “and I’m done! How does it look?”

“Great,” I said taking the towel, “let’s go.”

“D’Accord, Mon Cher,” Claude singed while walking behind me.

As soon as we pulled out the driveway, Claude hooked up his phone to the radio by Bluetooth, “you still haven’t heard P.Y.T by Michael Jackson, right?”

“No, I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure,” I said while putting on my sunglasses.

“There is a first time for everything,” he pressed play and started to sing the song and dance while driving.

Someone, please, kill me.

“I want to love you P.Y.T, pretty young thang, you need some lovin TLC, tender love and care,” Claude sing putting a lot of emotion into his performance, “sing with me, Tetsuya!”

Can anyone hear my pleas? Please. Strike Claude Babineaux down now or take me instead.

We pulled into Kiyoshi-kun’s driveway exactly at 4:30 and we both saw their confused reactions not knowing who was in the very limited, Pagani Zonda Cinq, they couldn’t see inside because Claude had the windows tinted.

“You ready to go razzle and dazzle them?” he said flashing his million dollar smile and he leaned over and whispered a plan into my ear.

I chuckled deeply, “you are so petty Claude, I swear; however, you are right it would be an interesting reaction.”

“Let’s go, sweetheart, I’ll be the ultimate gentlemen,” he said he gotten on the car and I could see all of their looks trying to figure out who was this foreigner. He walked over to my side and open the door, “here you go my dear,” he cooed sweetly and took my hand in his as we walked over to the fence gate and he opened it for me.

“Kuro-chan! You came!” Takeshi-kun yelled running over to me with a stick in his hand, “Tamo-chan it is Kuro-chan!”

“Kuro-chan,” Tamotsu screamed running towards me, I bended down and gave them both a hug.

“Happy birthday Tamotsu-kun and Takeshi-kun,” Claude and I said in unison.

My former friends gathered around muttering to themselves and I heard my name a couple of times, “who the hell is this?” Takeshi-kun asked pointing at Claude.

“I’m Claude” he bended down right next to me, “I’m Kuro-chan’s lover.”

“Ahh,” the twins said together I don’t think they even know what a lover is, “Claude-chan! You and Kuro-chan are late. We already had the cake and opened the gifts.”

“Sorry guys,” I said smiling at them, “work had us very busy today, and you grabbed the gifts before we left right, dear?”

I could see the satisfaction in his face, “Yeah, I did. I left them in trunk. Give me a moment.”

I stood back up with him and watched the twins dance at the word gifts.

“Who the hell do you think you are Tetsuya, haven’t talked to us in five years and you just show up out of nowhere like you have been here this entire fucking time,” Akashi-kun said coldly and I could feel his two-toned eye color attempt to stare daggers at me, “where the hell have you been? And who the hell is that?”

“I don’t think I am no one else, I’m only Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun,” I said staring right at him not afraid, “honestly, it isn’t any of your damn business where I have been, what I have done and I know you heard Claude say he was my lover.”

They all looked shocked at my words, even Akashi-kun stood there flabbergasted; however, the best expression was Murasakibara-kun’s when he heard me call Claude, my lover.

“Is everything alright?” Claude asked standing right next to me both hands filled with presents.

The twins eyes light up, “are all those for us.”

I chuckled, “no not all of them. Kuro-chan hasn’t been around for a long time so we saw it to be fair to give everyone else a gift as well.”

Claude slowly set the bags down, looking at the name tag and handed them to me one by one, “this is for you Tomatsu-kun, here is your gift Takeshi-kun, there also is a gift for Emi-kun, Nana-kun has a gift too and last but not least we have a gift for masayoshi-kun.” The children slowly approached us as they took their gift bags and said thanks and their eyes lit up and when the peeked inside.

“We also got gifts for the married couples,” Claude said holding out the envelopes, “it is a free, one week stay at any of the listed resorts of your choice and when you have time to go. Instructions are also in here.”

One by one Claude handed me the envelopes, “Hyuuga-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun and Riko-kun. I also would like to say congratulations on all of you all marriages and family life.”

They all filed in front of me shocked at what was going on and then finally Claude’s phone ring, “excuse me, I have to take this call. It is work.”

“Tetsu, is that really you?” Aomine-kun said.

“Who else would it be, Aomine-kun?” I said smiling towards him.

“You just look and act different, Kurokocchi.” Kise said agreeing with Aomine-kun.

“Well that does happen when one wants to have a change in their life,” I said, “I moved away from Tokyo, cut my hair, changed my number, got an amazing job, Claude and I both started on the first day which is how we met, I traveled around the world, I was in America for a while on vacation. We lived in France for a year, Italy for six months and I can’t remember everywhere else. We only recently moved back to Japan six months ago.”

“Do you know how worried we all were Kuroko?” Kagami-kun asked, “Akashi was right to get mad when you show up out of nowhere like you didn’t disappeared without a trace.”

“You guys are okay though Kagami-kun,” I said feeling Claude’s hand slip into mine, “you all got married and starting families and it looks like you have been living a very happy life.”

“Tetsuya,” Claude said firmly.

I sighed, “Look I’m sorry I vanish without a trace, we found out about the twins birthday yesterday when I ran into Kiyoshi-kun, but he didn’t mention it to Akashi because he knew I would show up and probably wanted to surprise everyone.”

They all looked like they understand and I looked down when I felt a tug on pants, “Tamo-tan made sure to save a piece of bunny cake for Kuro-chan, since Tamo-tan and Take-tan  ate all of yours yesterday without sharing, it is over there by dessert-sensei. But there is only one piece and none for Claude-chan.”

“Thank you, Tamo-tan,” Claude smiled sweetly, “I’ll just eat whatever Kuro-chan leaves me. I’ll wait right here, Tetsuya, with your friends and ask them to tell me all of the embarrassing stories that I know you have been holding out from me.”

“Okay,” I said as I walked away headed towards Murasakibara-kun and I could hear Claude already making all the adults laugh, probably telling them the embarrassing story that happen in Italy.

“Hmmm,” Murasakibara-kun sneered looking down at me, “what do you want, Kuro-chin.”

“Tomatsu said there was a slice of bunny cake here for me, Murasakibara-kun,” I said as I looked up at him.

“Ahh I already moved that inside,” he said walking towards the house, “follow me.”

He was quiet and didn’t utter a word after saying the house greeting when we reached into the kitchen he pushed me up against the wall, “Kuro-chin.”

I blinked up at him, “yes, Murasakibara-kun?” I asked feeling the small vibration of the anal beads inside me.

“Who the hell was that? Last night you said you were single,” he said looking down at me with a piercing gaze, “and you left this morning without a word or note. Don’t tell me you lied and used me to cheat on him, Kuro-chin.”

“I am single, Murasakibara-kun.” I responded.

“Then why did he call you his lover?” He asked becoming impatient, “hmm, Kuro-chin?”

“We did meet at work on both of our first days and became fast friends, three years down the road we started a sexual relationship with no strings attached. That relationship hasn’t resumed in over a year. Claude just likes to mess with people because he gets satisfaction from people's’ reaction.” I could feel the intensity of the anal beads. Damn you, Claude Babineaux.

“Why would you go along with that Kuro-chin?” he asked pressing closer towards me.

“Because,” I suddenly stopped when vibrations reached max, “the reactions were quite hilarious.”

“Are you okay, Kuro-chin?” he asked noticing the weakening in my voice.

I shook my head, grabbing hold onto his shirt tightly, feeling the pleasure rush through my body, “Atsushi.”

“You’re horny now?” he asked flabbergasted, “this isn’t the right place and-”

“Atsushi. Take me to the nearest restroom now,” I could barely hold my composure and didn’t care what else he had to say.

I followed him into the nearest room and he locked the door behind him. I unbutton my pants and pulled my underwear down with them, I bend over placing my hands on the sink and my ass in the air, “Atsushi. Please. Take it out. Please.”

I could see his eyes widen as he see the string of the anal beads hanging from out my ass, “why? Did you?”

“I told Claude about last night and he put this in after I woke up from a nap and I should have known he would have turned it on when I was alone with you,” I said quickly.

“Okay, Kuro-chin,” he licked his lips while looking at my hole.

“Don’t stare at it,” I barked and looking away from his face.

“Why?” he asked while rubbing around my entrance, “it looks happy to see me.”

“Just hurry,” I whimpered.

I felt a tug on the string lightly, slowly pulling it out and he watched as the bead made it way outside, “Kuro-chin, here. Bite on this to muffle your moans. Don’t worry it is clean.” He put the hand towel in my mouth. Leaning over me he place his left hand on my left nipple, tenderly rubbing the raw and hardened bud. With his free hand he grabbed the string and started to pull, looking at me the entire time, until the second bead came out. Eight more to go. He let go of the string and quickly brought his hand to me lonely nipple. With both hands, he slowly pulled my nipples, in between the thumb and index finger, at the end of the bud he gave a rough squeeze. He repeated the same action on my left nipple as his right hand wander back down to the vibrating anal beads and roughly pulled out the third, fourth and stopped halfway on the fifth. His right hand came back up to my chest and he twisted my buds roughly. He suddenly removed both of his hands, “if you enjoy it so much, Kuro-chin, you should play with your own nipples.” I glared at him through the mirror for his sudden suggestion. My face flush as my tender nipples kept rubbing against the material of my shirt, but it isn’t enough. I could hear him smirk as he watch me removed my hands from the sink and raised them to my chest and began to tug and twist my needy buds.

“You are so lewd, Kuro-chin,” he said slowly in my ear, “do you like being watched so closely?”

He looked at me and started to rub my ass in his large hands, looking for any sign that answer his question, “ah, I think I will take that as a yes, your face is flushing more, so cute, Kuro-chin.” His hands made their way back to the anal beads and he finally finished pulling out the fifth one and then stopped, “say Kuro-chin, you can push out the rest right? I’ll stand back and watch.” Before I could shake my head in disapproval he was already standing up against the wall and looked at me getting impatient, “better hurry, Kuro-chin, before they come looking for us. Don’t stop playing with your nipples, I know you like it when they get attention.”

I lean down more across the sink, spreading my legs wider so he could get a better look. I started to push softly to get the sixth bead out and I felt it close to my entrance and I push harder, enjoying the pleasure of him watching me. The sixth bead was almost out and I grunted and pushed as hard as I could, which was too hard because not only did the sixth one came out, but the seventh, the eighth, the ninth and I cum onto the floor. Only one more left.

I heard him click his tongue and I felt his hands on my rear, “times up, Kuro-chin,” he said as he pushed them back inside of me, “look at the mess you made,” before I could protest he took the towel out my mouth which was damped from my drool, “be quiet, Kuro-chin they might hear you.” He picked me up and put on my briefs and white pants and put my Sperry’s back on my feet and cleaned up my semen, “come, Kuro-chin.” We headed back into the kitchen, “sit down and eat,” he put the bunny cake in front of me and when I sat all the way down the anal beads pushed deeper inside of me, “wait here, I’ll be back Kuro-chin.”

I picked up the fork and looked down at the cake. What the fuck just happened? There was only one more bead and then he pushed them back inside. Suddenly the vibrations of the beads stopped and I saw Murasakibara-kun walk back in with Kagami-kun behind him.

“That was a very funny joke, Kuroko,” Kagami stared at me, “making us think he was your lover.”

“It was all my idea,” Claude said smiling as he walked in with a sleeping Takeshi-kun in his arms, “I told them about my mean joke because Takeshi-kun said he would fight you for my love.”

Kagami started to laugh, “Then Tomatsu-tan said he would marry Kuroko so he wouldn’t be lonely. Kiyoshi’s kids are a mess.”

“No what was a mess was Akashi’s face when Kuroko retorted back at him and used foul language,” Makota mocked following behind Claude with a sleeping Tomatsu-kun clinging on to him, “never thought you would have the guts.”

“Where is everyone else?” I asked in the middle of eating and Makoto came and took the sleepy Takeshi from Claude.

“They already left, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara-kun said while packaging the rest of the cake, “aren’t you supposed to be helping Kiyoshi clean up, Kagami?”

He sighed, “Yeah, then I will have to clean up when I get to the apartment. I’m pretty sure he left out the packages of condoms laying out everywhere. Oh right, Kuroko, next Friday is our weekly night out and you are coming. Akashi already told, well he had to ask, Claude to make sure your ass is there.”

“Claude,” I began to say before he put his index finger to my lips and smiled at me.

“Tetsuya,” he said cheerfully, “I have to leave for an,” he paused for a really long time searching for the right word, “I have an appointment that I need to get to go to. Murasakibara offered to give you a ride home. I will see you later, Tetsuya.” Before I could retort he was already walking away. He turned around and winked at me before disappearing from my sight.

“I have to help Kiyoshi and Kagami then we will leave, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara said as he walked away.

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Claude: Where is the remote?!

He quickly responded: He asked for me to give it to him. Have fun, Tetsuya ;) <3 you lucky dog.

Before I knew it what I sent: If you want to be fucked so bad you should have shoved the toy up your ass and seduce him yourself. >_<

He responded: But I feel like fucking today.

Seriously? I shook my head and didn’t even respond and slipped the phone back into my pocket. I looked up to see Makota walking in the kitchen, “I have a question for you Tetsuya.”

Before I responded I thought of what he could possibly ask me, “If it is about me having sex with Imayoshi, then yes it is true.”

“It is freaky as hell how you can read people,” he grimaced, “so how was it?”

“He is the most sadistic person that I have ever had sex with so far,” I said recalling all those years ago.

“So far? So you have had sex with other people?” He said with pure curiosity.

“Yeah, the second sadistic person I know is defiantly Claude.” I answered truthfully.

“You two did have sex? Do you like him?” he said as he walked to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

“It was just sex, amazing, but just us taking care of our lust,” I said, “but we did a lot too often and we took a break from having sex with each other and haven’t had sex with each other for year; however, he did suck me off today while I was asleep saying he couldn’t resist my ‘little’ tent.”

He spit out water when I told him briefly about what happen today, “do you prefer sadistic partners?”

“Hmm,” I began and gave it a serious thought, “yes since they do give me the most pleasure, there is nothing like being held down while they ravage you.”

“That is totally true,” Makoto said blushing slightly, “sorry for asking you all of these questions. It is nice to talk to someone about these things who hasn’t slept with only one person.”

“Are you unsatisfied?” I asked curious.

“Fuck no,” he responded rolling his eyes, “Never gets old with Kiyoshi. I swear his brain only works properly for basketball and sex and speak of the idiot and he will come.”

“Ahh,” Kiyoshi said walking in with gifts in hands and Murasakibara and Kagami following behind him, “thank you for coming today, Kuroko-kun and thanks for the vacation gift! There was a resort on the list where I wanted to take to Makoto.”

Makoto blushed, “shut up.”

Kiyoshi put down the gifts on the counter and stepped behind Makoto putting his hands on his waist and pulling him in close, “what was that? Oh well, I was thinking of having more children even though raising them would rough but making them would be worth it.”

Makota elbowed Kiyoshi deep in his stomach, his whole face turning red, “you fucking idiot,” he spat while storming off.

Kagami laughed, “Hopefully you will all be in one piece next time I see you Kiyoshi-senpai. I’ll see you guys later, I have a little beast that I have to control.”

“We are leaving as well, Kiyoshi,” Murasakibara said.

“Good-bye Kagami, Kuroko and Murasakibara,” he said showing us out and after he close the door I heard him calling out for his lover.

After what seemed like forever in the car ride the silence became extremely comfortable, I looked at him several times and he looked like he was about to say something but kept his jaw clenched tight. His jaw wasn’t the only thing that was tight, but the black T-shirt that showed off his biceps and I feel a sudden urge to mark all over his body. I looked down at his crotch and sadly saw no bulge in his pants.

“Kuro-chin,” he said sternly, “it is rude to stare.”

“You looked like you had something to say,” I said looking away out the window, “I was just waiting but you never spoke a word until now.”

“Hmm,” he said thinking while his fingers tapped the top of the steering wheel, “I do have something to say, well, to ask.”

“Then ask and I will answer,” I said than I felt jolt in my rear and I glared to see him tossing the remote in the air and the suddenly catch it in his large hand, then sudden realization hit me, “so it is going to be a game huh?”

“I’ll ask a question and you will answer, if you don’t then I will turn this up a notch,” he said as he looked at me for a moment, “and you can ask your questions as well.”

Questions, what questions do I have to ask him? “Okay, Murasakibara-kun.”

“How many men have you slept with?” he asked still tossing the remote in the air.

“I don’t know,” I said and saw as went to go turn the knob, “I don’t keep count of those things- more than ten. How is your back? I know I scratched you pretty deep.”

“Woke up and a few were bleeding but not too bad,” he said, “Why did you leave this morning?”

“Why would I stay?” I rolled my eyes and felt a slight tingling in my rear, “why would you want me to stay?”

He ignored my question, “why do you live with Claude?”

“We can help each other with work and the company is entertaining,” I said remember the memories we have shared together, “why did you want me to stay?”

“Because I wanted to make you breakfast and serve it to you in bed, I was really concerned for your health,” he stated as he looked at me then back at the road, “what is your work?”

I crossed my arms and stared at the window. It isn’t that I was ashamed of being a writer I just knew the mess it would end up because my first book was about him because secretly Murasakibara-kun was my first love. He turned the dial up a notch and I feel my buds getting hard against the shirt, “how long have you had your bakery?”

Again he ignored me, “what do you do for a living, Tetsuya?” he asked sternly his finger ready to turn the remote up another notch.

“I write,” I responded, “your bakery?”

“I have had it for three years,” he paused which seemed like a long time, “How long will you stay in Japan?”

“I don’t know, as long as I feel like it honestly,” I answered truthfully, “I haven’t thought about leaving recently though. Do you miss Himuro-kun?”

“Yes, I do,” he said and I could tell he looked hurt, “but as long as he is happy I don’t really care. Is there anyone you like now or the past five years?”

I let out a laugh, “no there isn’t any one. Why do you ask?”

“Will you go out with me?” he said and he looked at me seriously while we stopped at a red light.

Without thinking I responded, “No, I will not. However, if you are ever lonely I wouldn’t mind keeping you company.”

He turn towards the road when the light turn green and didn’t say anything for a while; however, the buzzing is becoming a teasing nuisance. I looked over him again and dislike the fact that my pants are the only one with a bugle, I leaned over and unzip his pants enjoying the sound it made.

“Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara-kun said almost about to reject me.

“Just shut up and drive, Atsushi,” I responded sweetly his and I pulled out my prize and slowly start to pump in both of my hands. I pump him faster and ran my thumbs over his slit, slightly tugging it, earning a grunt from him. I removed one and continued to stroke at a stronger pace while I brought my tongue out and licked up his shaft and sucked slowly and took the time to suck on the veins that appear. I knew he suddenly turned the knob on the remote to max and I felt it vibrating intensely on my tender walls, I moaned out with his dick in my mouth and he responded with another grunt. Being satisfied with how wet he was with my saliva, I removed my mouth from his member and continue to pump it with my hand as my mouth took in his ball and sucked on it tenderly.

“Kuro-chin,” he grunted again. I stopped sucking to bring the other lonely ball in my mouth and sucked on them both roughly.

I felt his hands in my hair, destorying Claude’s work, and he lifted my head and moved it to where my mouth was hovering his dick. He pressed my hand down gently and I gladly took much of him as I could in my mouth before he pushed down even more where I could feel this monster going into my throat. I moan in pleasure at the sudden roughness he was showing and I continue to hum in pleasure as I noticed the vibrations was making him crazy. He held down my head tighter and he released his seed in my throat and I heard him, under his breath, murmur Tatsuya.

I looked up at him, I wiped the semen that slid down my chin and then licked my finger clean. I see why he asked me out so suddenly, Tatsuya huh, like I would be a replacement for Himuro Tatsuya. I could feel the anger boiling up inside, “Murasakibara-kun the remote.” He handed me the remote without saying a word, I turned it off and was happy when the violent vibrations inside slowly calmed down and ceased to stop.

“We are here, Kuro-chin.” He said as I looked out to see my house.

“Thank you Murasakibara-kun for the ride,” I said as I began to open the door.

“I will see you again right?” He asked looking me in the eyes.

“Is it me you really want to see or Himuro-kun?” I asked then shut the door without waiting for a response. I walked into my house without even looking back at him. As soon as I entered I stripped off my pants and underwear and open my legs and pulled out the troublesome anal beads. I lean back against the door and brought my knees close to my body, holding them tight with my arms. I sat there silently, trying not to think, before the tears came because I realized I will never have the one I desire. I pulled out my phone searching for Claude’s name and it became harder to type as my tears covered the screen and blurred my vision.

K.T: Claude, come home.

**  
**C.B.: I’ll be there my sweet Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've given this story some serious thought and it is going to be a three part series called Sweet Bliss, until I think of a better name but right now I think it is rather fitting. Part one which is In Life will be only five lengthy chapters. Part two, These Past Years, is seven chapters, serving as a prologue to what Kuroko's friends went through and what there life was like the past five years, relationship, love and family and will run along with what is happening in the main story telling their opinions. The last part which will be set much later in life and will be four chapters and two chapters will be told in Murasakibara's point of view.  
> So again, thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy reading my creation. I hope everyone likes the character that I pulled out of my head cause Claude really loves all the attention he can get, you will see much more of him in chapter three!  
> Later today I'll try to have chapter one of These Past Years uploaded, which will be in every ones favorite tiger point-of-view!  
> I'll try to have this updated every friday around noon; however, my tumblr page ( www.symonenicolewrites.tumblr.com ) is schedule to update every friday at noon if you wish to follow from there.  
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole.  
> P.S let me know if the smut isn't to anyone satisfaction.


	3. Thank you for saving me

  ****

There is so much that I want to say to him, so much that I want to ask. Am I too afraid of the answer, afraid of the rejection and afraid of you my worst nightmares become reality?  I can’t even stop crying as the memories flood back from all those five years ago and it is still the same salty tears and the same ache in my heart. I’m still longing for him and he still has me dangling at the bottom of a string and I end up broken hearted- nothing has changed at all. No, I have changed and even though my heart still aches I can still bounce back like it never happened. I’ll just sit here and wait for Claude. Wait for Claude, I will wait for my dear like a good boy.

The door slammed open, “Claude?” I said teary eyes looking up.

“Kuro-chin,” he stood towering over me reaching out towards me.

“No!” I screamed and batted his hand away and try to crawl away.

“I never said Muro-chin’s name, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara-kun said slowly following behind me.

“Yes, you did,” I spat, “you said Tatsuya.”

“I have never ever called him Tatsuya,” he walked past me and stopped in front of me and crouched down, “you could never replace Muro-chin.”

Without even asking my worst fears came to light, “I know that.”

“How could you?” he said sweetly why gently wiping away my tears.

“Thank you for reminding me why I left, Murasakibara-kun,” I barked, “thanks for reminding me of the confusion for my feelings for you, believing that you liked me and wanted to be with me. Thanks for the reminder, that I am nothing to you but a slut that would come to your every beck and call. Thanks for the reminder of what a truly aching heart feels, unrequited love is really a disease.”

He looked at me shocked, “Kuro-chin, you didn’t let me finish.”

“I do not want to hear any sweet words you have to say to make me feel better!” I shouted as I pushed his hands away then beat my hands against his chest with all the strength that I can muster, “I don’t even want to hear a word you have to say because I’m so angry and pissed at you. Let me ask you some questions, how could you even question who my first time was with when you already knew the answer or did you forget how you texted me constantly on your trip with your precious Himuro Tatsuya, how you came home a day early because you so desperately wanted to see me, how I came running over to your dark apartment and you didn’t even say a word just moaned and grunt while we made love or how the next day I came by and saw you there kissing him after those lips were all over my body the night before and then you had the audacity to ask if something was wrong? If you forgotten well then fuck you, Murasakibara Atsushi, because I will never forget the sweet bliss of my heart fluttering just for it to crumble as it turned into dust in a matter of seconds.”

He looked at me confused, he really did forget, “Tetsuya, what are you talking about? Our first time having sex,”

“April 5th, 2022,” I barked, “over five years ago.”

“No Tetsuya,” he shook his head trying to embrace me, “Tetsuya, I didn’t come back until the 6th, I couldn’t have come back a day before because of the airlines. I didn’t even have my phone at all during the vacation, I couldn’t even find it even though I looked in all of the places that I could think of in my apartment and I decided just to leave it.”

My fist stopped pounding at his chest, slowly dropping as my tears clouded my eyes, my anger clouded my mind and my thoughts clouded my heart. I attempted to crawl past him but I failed and ended up in his tight embrace, “no, no, no,” I sobbed as sudden realization hit me, “If that wasn’t you that night than…” That’s when I realized who and how stupid I was to fall for a trap.

“Give me a name,” Murasakibara-kun demanded clutching tightly onto me, “Tetsuya, give me his fucking name and I will crush him until there is nothing left. I will crush anyone that dare to manipulate you or to even hurt you. Tetsuya, I want that bastards name!”

I choked back on my tears trying to say the words, “the day I saw you two, in front your apartment door, I ran away in tears and then I ran into your cousin who asked what was wrong and he treated me to a vanilla milkshake, the last one I’ve had in all these years. I was just crush, I didn’t want to feel or to think I just wanted the pain in my heart to go away and the thoughts in my mind to vanish. He took me to a hotel, and I wish I would have realized how similar it felt, the way he grunted and the way he held me was much similar to my first night… I thought maybe since you were cousins maybe the way you guys had sex was hard wired into your DNA. I’m so stupid, I didn’t know it was him, I didn’t know it was Murasakibara Hideo.”

Shaking in his arms, I could feel the tension growing around him as I gave him the name he wanted. His arms came around me tightly as he moved off of his knees and sat down on his rear, pulling me into his lap close to his chest to where I could hear his heartbeat, playing a song of murder and mayhem. He gently rocked back as he placed gentle kisses on my cheeks to stop my tears as I softly sobbed.

“Tetsuya, when will Claude be home?” he demanded.

“I texted him before you came in and he said he will be here soon, why?” I softly inquired not wanting to move.

“I don’t want to leave you alone right now,” he kissed the top of my forehead, “could you reach into my left pocket and take whatever sweet is in there out.”

I did as he asked and pulled out a cherry flavored lollipop, he open his mouth wide and I removed the wrapper and place it into his mouth, “then stay with me.”

He moved the lollipop to the side, “Tetsuya,” he said sternly, “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you anymore and I’ll be damned if I let that bastard go without getting every bone in his body crushed for hurting someone so dear to me.”

This is what it would have been like if we dated from the beginning from all the doubt that question my mind, the pain in my heart or whatever trouble my soul. I always imagine this is what it would have been like, me curled up in his lap, up against his broad chest that radiates warmth while he is holding me tightly like his favorite brand of chips or better yet like his last piece of Pocky. Even while comforting me from whatever troubles me, he would be seriously thinking about eliminating that factor- no matter what it is or who it is. I wouldn’t be surprise if that idiot became pissed at the weather from me catching a cold or maybe he would scold me for not taking proper care of my body. Who knows by now we probably would have had the most children out of our group, maybe four, all of them boys and I could be currently pregnant with the fifth. We would have made our own little basketball team, maybe, I would have had a sixth child. Even if that was the case, I know we would love our kids the same amount.

“What are you thinking about?” I said growing sleepy, “tell me, I want to know what is going through that brain of yours.”

He sighed, “If I want to give Mako-chin a call to see if he is up for some bloodshed or to just handle it all by myself.”

I chuckled, “like you could get him out of the house with the way Kiyoshi sticks to him.”

He clicked his tongue, “Kiyoshi would let him, and hell might even volunteer and bring their trouble making son, Takeshi, with them.”

I responded softly breathing in his scent and the smell of the cherry lollipop, “he is only two, Atsushi.”

“Do you want to know how old Makochin was when he had his first fight?” he asked not waiting for an answer, “I love the way you say my name. It is kind of distracting me from my rage.”

“Tetsuya, I’m home and I have a surprise,” I heard a familiar voice shout and a familiar set of paws clatter and whine, “what happen?”

“A sudden realization,” I responded as Nigou came and licked my salty face, “I’m glad to see you are okay, I missed you.”

Murasakibara-kun gently lifted me up and out of his lap, “where is your bedroom?”

I instructed him to my private quarters and he sat me down on the edge of the bed as he turned around rummaging through my drawers, “my underwear is in the middle right drawer.” I watched as he opened it and grabbed the first and blushed as he saw, No Chance, written on the back. He tossed them on the ground and grabbed the next pair he touched and the blush intensified as he pulled out a purple lace pair of women’s panties from Victoria's Secret with the tag still on it, I was drunk and there were sale. He held them up to me, I could tell he wanted an explanation but when he saw the tag he knew they went unused and he raised an eyebrow and I could tell he was trying to imagine what I would look like with them on. He gently put those back in the draw and then pulled out a regular pair of black briefs. I lifted up as he redressed me and he tucked me into my bed, “I’ll call you, I promise,” he kissed me tenderly on the lips and I watched him he walk out my bedroom door with Claude following him in tow, wanting to know what the hell happen but he probably knows, Nigou jumped into the bed and curled next to me, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up, Nigou still beside me, from a loud grumble from my tummy. I looked over at the clock on my night stand and it read 2:05AM. I lifted up and slowly got out of the bed, heading to my dresser as Nigou came beside me. I pulled out a black t-shirt and a grey pair of sweatpants and headed to see if Claude was in his room. I knocked before I opened the door and to my surprise he wasn’t there. I went to look for my phone, it must have been in living room. I found my phone on the coffee table and saw Claude’s right beside it along with a note, ‘if it isn’t too late by the time you read this use the money in the jar to buy you something to eat’, I picked up my phone and realized I had unread messages and one miss call from two different unknown numbers. I unlocked my phone and discovered that the messages were from Makoto-kun, having a gut feeling that Murasakibara-kun pulled him along to go give mayhem somewhere in japan.

K.M: So happy when your boyfriend, don’t know if he really is but fuck it, gave me a call about somebody who needed to be crush. Happier when he told me the reason and glad that I even had to hold Kiyoshi back for a change and that he lost his temper and told me to break his knee for him, well he didn’t actually say that but it has been awhile since I’ve heard the snapping of bones. Is it bad that I just got excited? Fuck it- don’t really care.

K.M: Tomatsu and Takeshi send their love to you as well.

K.M: Claude is fucking hilarious, I’m enjoying seeing the rage burning in his eyes.

K.M: Arrived at the bastard’s house. I’ll send you pictures of our masterpiece.

K.M: The fucking twerp isn’t even here, folks said he was on a business outside of the country. Why does everyone in this family fucking tall?!

K.M: Claude bought us plane tickets. Don’t know when we'll get back. Won’t have service. Will you pick up the twins from daycare? Please contact Teppei tomorrow and give them my love.

K.M: wait- give the twins my love. When Teppei asks where is his tell him I said, ‘not in this lifetime.’ Claude said to make sure to eat.

K.T: Hey Kuroko, Makoto just texted me <3<3<3 call me tomorrow okay? Thanks for agreeing to pick up the kids from daycare ^_^

Thanks for volunteering me, Makoto-kun. I went to the garage to grab Nigou’s dog food and put some fresh in his dog bowl along with some fresh water. He came over and began to eat as I walked over to the fridge to see what I could reheat or if there was anything to simple to cook. The only places with food that are open this late is convenience stores and the nearest one is too far for me to walk to, honestly. I open a cupboard to find packages of ramen, next mission is to find a pot. Claude does mostly, well, all of the cooking, which I offered to take turns but he insisted that cooking is for him what basketball is to me. I poured water in the pot and set it onto the stove top, waiting for the water to boil I wander into our workroom and to my desk, to the side were fan letters that I’ve yet to send a response. Claude thought it was rather silly to hand write a response for each fan, he usually responds to every one out of ten letters and it is an automatic template that he prints out on a fancy stationery. I on the other hand value and treasure my letters because my fans took their time to hand write and sometimes even drawings has more value than anything. I grabbed my stationery and pencil and pens and headed back into the kitchen, I climbed up on the barstool and pull out the first letter.

The stove-top sizzling brought me out of my thoughts from this fan letter. I quickly turned down the heat and added two packs of ramen. As I looked for a spoon of some sort, I found a box labeled ‘For Tetsuya’ I pulled out the box and opened it and found a note inside, ‘when you are ever alone and missing my company,’ damn him. Inside the box there was Lindor chocolates, which I have  been craving for months, records from various artists and at the bottom was a black record player covered in stickers, some funny, some vulgar, and some that sounded like Claude himself would invent. I set up the record player and pulled out on one random record. Frank Ocean, I have no idea who that is but the name sounds very familiar. I flipped the back cover to see the names of the songs and underneath was the lyrics and another post-it note, ‘sing, Tetsuya, sing!’ he will never give up with trying to get me to sing will he? While walking over to my pot of ramen, I read over the lyrics while finding a place to start, “but do you not think so far ahead? Cause I’ve been thinking about forever,” I started to sing softly but not as good as the artist. I continue to read the lyrics and silently sang along enjoying the song and as the memories replayed back since I’ve walked into Murasakibara’s nameless bakery. I turned the stove top off, and went to go grab a chair to step up to grab a bowl. I filled it up with ramen, grabbing my chopsticks as I went to go sent down next to my fan mail. Fertilizer was a quick song but I think I like this artist a lot, I’ll have to see if there is any new music of his today. Waiting for my ramen to cool, I flipped over the letter to see that they did write on the back of their class notes. I went and grabbed the grocery list and responded my thanks to their thoughts on the back. I enclosed the letter and went to my bowl of ramen that has cool down. Murasakibara-kun, wherever you are I hope you guys are okay, and please don’t end up in jail.

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly noticing the time was 6A.M, I looked at the unknown number but decided to answer anyways.

“Hello,” I said while rubbing my eyes.

“Kuroko-kun,” a loud and familiar voice said.

“Kagami-kun?” I asked to make sure, “What is going on?”

“Hope you don’t mind I got your number from Claude yesterday. Oi- stop it,” I heard him yell on the other line, “since my lover can’t move from the bed so how about a game of basketball today? Two vs two, It will be me, Ahomine, Kise, and hopefully you. Oi- I told you,” I heard him moan, “dammit and you wonder why you can’t move, such a damn sex addict.”

I coughed, “I can hear you Kagami-kun. But, yeah I have nothing else to do today. What time?”

He grunted, “8 o’clock. Oi- Kotaro, really! Do you ever calm down you sex fiend.”

“I’ll be there, but will you be?” I chuckled as I heard him trying to gain control. It seems they are doing rather well.

“Hi, Kuroko-kun,” hayama-kun said cheerfully, “hopefully you’ll excuse Taiga, something… big has come up that requires our attention.”

I heard Kagami-kun groan in the background and knowing him, his face was in his palms, “don’t break him, Hayama-kun.”

“Will do,” he said cheerfully as he threw the phone to side, forgetting to hang up. Not wanting to hear my dear friend have sex, I gladly and quickly ended that call.

I held onto my phone as I removed the record from the player and carefully placed it back into the correct sleeve. Walking towards the bathroom I unlocked my phone to see if there was any unread messages from Makoto-kun or Kiyoshi-kun but thankfully my inbox held nothing new.  I walked passed my bedroom door and tossed my phone onto the bed and I slowly stripped as I reached into the bathroom.  Before I closed the bathroom door a pair of familiar blue eyes looked up at me accompany a whine. I bend down to my face to his height, I’m honestly surprised that Nigou is still alive to this date and I know my heart will be crushed on the day that I will have to let him go.

He whined as he sniffed at me, “I’m fine, how are you? Did you sleep well or did Kagami-kun’s call wake you up too? I think you would like to see Kagami-kun today we can get a nice walk until we get to the basketball court.”

He softly barked and licked my face, “I love you too. I’m going to take a shower, okay?” I ruffled his fur as he looked up at me like he was grinning.

I turned on the hot water and waited a few minutes before I climbed letting the water wash everything away from body that has gathered from the past events. Even though I personally am disgusted with Murasakibara Hideo right now, I hope that they do not kill them. The best possible outcome that has a possibility of happening is he would holding onto a thin thread before death cuts it away from life. I’ve seen Murasakibara-kun when he is angry and felt some of that wrath in a game once when Kiyoshi-kun said something to get him fired up. The only ones who have come to wrath or those who try to take his food or snacks, I believe his wrath is more intense in that moments than in that basketball game. I know he won’t calm down until there isn’t a threat anymore. Not only that but Claude is very protective of me and when he is pissed I get scared even though he isn’t pissed at me and it will take him days to calm down after being fired up. I remember one time at a club we frequently visited in France a group of men that I rejected, I’m selective about my partners, slipped a date rape drug in my drink and Claude caught them red handed. He held a tight grip on his wrist as the drug slipped in the cup and he started a fight right there, five against one, and he walked out of that club without a single bruise on him. However, I didn’t see or hear a word from him in three days and when he finally decide to make his presence known  I asked him where the hell he was, I was worried because I thought he ended up in jail, and he said he had to calm down and was mostly at various gyms, basketball courts and having tons of sex. Even though Makoto-kun is accompany them to kick some ass I know he will be able to calm them or have them walk away even though he enjoys seeing people in pain and take away everything that gives them joy. I know he wouldn’t let them kill him because I’m sure he would get more satisfaction in the fact that Murasakibara Hideo will be living in misery, probably may become handicap, for the rest of his life.

I looked at the clock on the wall as I stepped out of the shower, great I’m right on time, I quickly threw on white t-shirt, black basketball shorts and dried my hair as I looked for my basketball shoes. Even though Claude doesn’t like to talk about his basketball career I know he played seriously for a while because eventually he will drag me out to a court and play and I believe he could take on Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun together and still come out victorious. I put on my shoes and tossed the towel in my basket as Nigou sat there with his head cocked to this side and his leash in his mouth, “Someone is excited to see Kagami-kun huh?” I asked him and he barked cheerfully. I gently attached his purple leash to his white collar and as we headed out the door, I pulled out my phone and called Kiyoshi-kun.

“Hello?” I heard him ask and in the background I could hear the twins, “Kuroko-kun, you okay?”

“Yes, Kiyoshi-kun I’m fine, I’m currently headed to meet Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun for a few games of basketball. I was calling to see what time I need to pick up the twins.”

I heard him groan, “I wish I didn’t have to go work today and play basketball instead, I know Makoto usually picked them up when he got off from work around two, so that would be fine, you could take them to a nearby park. Makoto takes them there to play so they can get rid of their extra energy by not destroying the house.”

I chuckled as I heard Tomatsu asked Kiyoshi a question, “is Tomatsu okay?”

“Yeah he is fine, he was just asking if you was going to pick them up today,” he said as I heard something break followed by a series of cries, “Sorry, Kuroko-kun I got to go. I’ll text you the address later okay?”

“I hope he is okay,” I responded before I hanged up.

As I approached closer to the basketball court I could see Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun arguing, knowing those two idiots it was about basketball, Kise-kun is currently fawning over Yukio-kun, who is ignoring him and talking to Ryou-kun while their children play at their feet with a small rubber ball.

It has been awhile since I did this, “where is Kuroko-kun at? I’m pretty sure I told him 8.”

“I’m right here, Kagami-kun,” he jumped as he heard my voice and Nigou’s loud bark had him stumble on the paved court and Nigou took the opportunity to lick Kagami-kun’s face.

“Is this Nigou,” Kagami said as he rubbed his hand through his fur and attempted to get up, “I didn’t know he would still be, you know.”

“I know, Kagami-kun,” I said as I helped him up, “hello Aomine-kun, Ryou-kun, Kise-kun, Yukio-kun, Emi-kun and Takehiko-kun.”

“Kurokocchi,” Kise-kun screeched as he ran over to me and hugged me tightly, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I saw you yesterday Kise-kun,” I said trying to breathe.

“Yeah but we didn’t get to catch up all,” he said as he finally let me go and picked up his child, “this is my little boy Takehiko and what do you say to Kurokocchi for the gift he gave you?”

“Thank you, Kuro-chan,” He said as he tried to get down, “can I play with your dog?”

“Yeah you can, he would like that,” I smiled sweetly at the child.

“Oww, Yukio,” I heard Kise-kun murmured, “I was going to thank him. Thank you for the free vacation Kurokocchi!”

“It is no problem at all Kise-kun, you and Yukio-kun have fun,” I said as I turn towards Aomine-kun.

“Oi- Tetsu,” he said as he held up his shy daughter, who received the doe eye shape from Ryou-kun, Emi-chan burying her face into Aomine-kun chest, “this is Emi, our daughter.”

“Thank you for the gift, Kuro-chan,” she said barely over a whisper.

“S-s-sorry, she is shy around new people,” Ryou stammered, I see he is still, in Hyuuga-senpai words, an apologetic mushroom, “thank you for the gift.”

“You are welcome,” I said as I noticed Emi looked down at Takehiko-chan playing with Nigou, “You can play with Nigou to if you liked Emi-chan.”

I saw her face lit up as she looked up at Aomine-kun for permission; he slowly set her down, “go have fun, make sure not to stray from your papa.”

“Okay,” she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and they chased Nigou to a green field with Ryou-kun and Yukio-kun following behind them.

“Oh, Aomine-kun,” I said getting his attention, “you are expecting another child right? Congratulations. We got you a baby gift but it won’t be delivered until tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Tetsu, I will pick it up,” he said as he dribbled a basketball, “hopefully these past years you haven’t gone soft.”

I chuckled, “no Aomine-kun I didn’t; however, I did learn some new moves.”

“That is what I like to hear,” he said as he chucked the ball at Kagami-kun, “So me and Kise versus Tetsu and Bakagami.”

“Oi, Ahomine,” Kagami said with that old look in his eyes, “hopefully you’ve gotten better since our last match.”

Aomine smirked, “naturally, try to keep up. You better focus Kise and not check out your lover the entire time like a dog in heat.”

“So mean Aominecchi,” Kise said as he looked away from Yukio-kun, cheeks flush, “this is the first time I’ve seen our son play with a dog, but I can’t wait to see Kurokocchi new moves.”

I wouldn’t be so surprise if Aomine-kun, Kagami-Kun and Kise-kun improved a lot but I was surprise my ability to keep up and that my new moves worked flawlessly well; I need to make sure to thank Claude because if it wasn’t for playing with him until I passed out, I did on a couple of occasions, I probably wouldn’t be able to keep up with their intensity. We played until a team scored twenty-one points, Kagami-kun and I won the first match and Aomine-kun and Kise-kun wanted a rematch after a quick snack, including playing with their kids and conversations, Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, naturally, came into another argument about a previous rivalry game while Kise-kun was talking over them was asking me to show him my new moves again, trying to learn to copy them- the little annoying shit; therefore, we ended up playing a second match which ended up in a tie. Ryou-kun thankfully packed enough lunch for Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun, who decided to have a contest on who could eat the most food, Kise-kun was trying to feed Yukio-kun and I saw Takehiko-chan sneaking Nigou something sweet, which was fine with me. I thought we would end after the lunch but we quickly came into a third match and it was a rather close game, but since I know my friends rather well their moves were quickly predicted and we won the third game.

“Kuro-chan!” Emi-kun came at me running and yelling, “Something is wrong with Nigou. He won’t get up.”

So you decided to leave me now Nigou, you just got back from the vet, I was hoping you would stick around for a few months. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. This soft fur, so warm and so familiar; it is this soft fur that I embraced around your neck when I was sad and it was these familiar blue eyes that looked at me as if saying everything will be alright. This neck that I rubbed countless of times and you loved it so much and now it doesn’t have your thumping heartbeat.

“He is doing fine- he is in a better place now,” I smiled up at them feeling a tear caress my face.

“I’m sorry Kuro-chan!” Both of the children shouted in unison their faces covered in tears.

“Hey, hey come here,” I said holding up my arms at them; they quickly embraced me their tears blending in with my sweat, “it is okay, you guys did nothing wrong. Nigou was very old I’ve had him for thirteen years now, Nigou was so, so old. I know Nigou is happy he was able to scare Kagami-kun and meet to new friends and play with them all day. So, calm those tears, okay?”

They slowly pulled out of my arms, “Okay,” I heard Emi-chan say very softly while sniffling.

“We should give him a funeral- or something,” Takehiko-chan said wiping away his tears with his fist.

“I was thinking the same thing,” I said as I slowly stood up, “Kagami-kun.”

“Shit, Kuroko, sorry about Nigou,” he said running his hand through his red-locks, “anything I can help with?”

“Yeah, I was hoping if you could help me get him back to my place,” I said as Kise-kun hugged me, tightly, whispering his condolences.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as I notice a certain blonde sneak up on him and jump on his back, “Kotaro! What- you should be in the bed!”

“I’m not as a weak as you think I am,” he said as he kissed his cheek, then suddenly jumped down.

Kagami-kun pulled him away as I pulled out my phone- great it is 1:00PM, which means I’m going to have to give Kagami-kun the lock combination number.

“Tetsu, are you okay? Sorry about Nigou,” Aomine-kun stated as he put his arm around my shoulder.

“I mean it hurts, you know? I just lost someone very dear to me, but I know he wouldn’t want me to be moping around,” I said as I put my phone in my pocket.

He held out his fist and I stared at it, “are you going to leave me hanging?”

I chuckled, “no, I am not.”

While we bumped fists we heard a sharp shrill from Hayama-kun we both quickly looked back at Hayama-kun and Kagami-kun, Hayama-kun had his mouth covered with his hands.

“What is wrong?” I asked.

“Taiga, just said he has been thinking!” he shouted with a worried look on his face.

“Oi- I didn’t know you could think Bakagami,” Aomine teased.

Kagami-kun groaned while he run his hands over his face, “of course I can think, Ahomine,” he turn towards Hayama-kun, “you would make me do this in front of an audience because you always love attention. Anyways, I’ve been thinking these past few days, you know? Well you really don’t because you can’t read minds, but I just realized I haven’t told you something very, very important.”

“Well, what is it?” Hayama-kun asked, his eyes wide shining brightly like the grin stretch across his face.

Kagami-kun face blushed as he looked over at us, listening intently, he leaned over to Hayama-kun ear, which was not in my vision because he know I can read lips pretty well, and when he stood back up his face was as red as his hair.

Hayama-kun face also blush and he was quickly bending at his knees about to jump with joy, I hope, “Taiga, really!” He said with much enthusiasm, “say it again, and say it aloud so I can hear you clearly this time.”

He looked down at Hayama-kun who was practically dancing and looking like he was about to attack Kagami-kun, “Hayama Kotaro, I love you so, so much and I’m very happy you are in my life; I love you so much that every time I look at you my heart does this little jig.”

Hayama-kun jumped into Kagami-kun’s arms quickly giving him a deep kiss, “I love you, Taiga.”

“Kagamicchi, you just are now telling him this! You guys have been together for three years and you just now realize this!” Kise-kun said loudly and he quickly got a very loud and hard slap from Yukio-kun, “Yukio, I’m just sayin-”

“Don’t interrupt their moment,” Yukio cut him off sharply.

“Kagami-kun, I’m happy for the both of you,” I stated as I walk towards them, “but I have to go pick up Tomatsu-chan and Takeshi-chan from daycare. We have a lock pad for the front door and I’ll text you the code. Will you put him in the backyard, in his doghouse please? Oh yes, if you want to stick around make yourselves at home, there is food in the kitchen and there is a spare bedroom, upstairs the second door on the right.”

“Why are you picking up those brats, Tetsu,” Aomine-kun asked with Emi-chan in his arms and asleep, “where is Makoto-kun?”

“Makoto-kun is with Murasakibara-kun and Claude, they are helping him with something,” I said wanting to avoid the subject, but I could tell they was about to ask, “Let’s talk about it later and we can do the service for Nigou tonight, sounds good? You can come to the house at five, and Kagami-kun can cook us all dinner.”

“If you want I can text everyone and let them know Kurokocchi,” Kise said with his phone already out and I quickly told him our address.

“Thank you, Kise-kun,” I said as I stood at the entrance to the court, “I’ll see you guys later.”

 

I made my way to the day care in the front door I saw Tomatsu-chan and Takeshi-chan playing in the feet of their teacher, who is very attractive.

“Kuro-chan!” the twins shouted in unison and came running at me.

“Hello Tomatsu-chan and Takeshi-chan,” I said as I bend down and picked them both up, “Makoto-kun told me to give you his love.”

“Makoto-kun? Who is that?” Tomatsu-chan asked.

“He is talking about papa, you dummy,” Takeshi-chan said he lightly slapped his twin on the back.

“Hey, you two,” the teacher said as he approached us grinning, “be nice for Kuro-chan.”

“Okay, sensei,” the twins said in unison then quickly gave me their attention.

“Nice to meet you, Kuro-chan,” he said sweetly, “will you be picking up the twins now?”

“Just for a couple days maybe,” I replied, “it is Kuroko Tetsuya by the way.”

“Hopefully I will be able to see you again Kuroko-kun,” he said then winked at me.

“Sensei, are you flirting with Kuro-chan?” Takeshi asked bluntly, practically glaring at his sensei

“Is that a bad thing?” the teacher asked him while look at me.

I look him up and down, he is pretty much my type, while Takeshi-kun answered on my behalf, “Well Kuroko-kun, do you wish for me not to flirt with you?”

I rolled my eyes, like it is going to make you stop if I said yes, “I don’t mind, goodbye sensei-kun.”

I could feel his eyes staring at me as I turned and walked away; I sat the twins down taking them each in my hand, “so, where is this park at that you two love to play at?”

“This way, Kuro-chan!” they said again in unison as they tugged me to the nearby park.

Lost in thought I watch the children playing happily that I didn’t even notice Kiyoshi standing next to me, “Hey Kuroko-kun,” he greeted me loudly bringing me out of my thoughts, “I heard about Nigou, and I am sorry.”

“Thank you, Kiyoshi-kun,” I said as I tried to find Takeshi-kun, “did Kise-kun text you?”

“Yeah, he did, we will be there, thinking I could walk home with you,” he said as Takeshi-chan pointed back at us.

“That is fine, I’ll walk inside first because Kagami-kun and Hayama-kun are there and well you know,” I said as the twins came running towards Kiyoshi-kun.

“Daddy!” the twins shouted with their arms stretched out wide, Kiyoshi-kun quickly picked them up in his arms in one quick swoop.

The twins smothered Kiyoshi-kun in kisses all over his face, “I love you guys too,” he said while laughing, “are you guys ready to go to Kuroko-kun's?”

“Where going over to Kuroko-kun’s house?” Takeshi-chan asked his face lighted up, “will Claude be there?”

“Yeah, for a little goodbye service for his dog that passed away today,” Kiyoshi-kun stated and I saw the twins frown slightly, “and no, Claude won’t be there he is with your mommy right now and dessert-sensei.”

“Are you okay, Kuro-chan?” Tomatsu asked softly, “sorry about your dog.”

“It is okay, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” I stated as we left the park.

Losing someone so close to you hurts a lot, it is easy to face all my friends questions and condolences and some of their tears and tell them that it is okay, that Nigou is in a better place, but reality is everything isn’t okay. My heart practically shattered when I saw him lying in the grass with a smile on his face, eyes close but not panting. I’m glad I decided to do this tonight because at least won’t be crying myself to sleep tonight. I should be honest with myself, I’m going to cry myself to sleep and I’m going to cry when I wake up and that giant furball isn’t sleeping next to me. Even though the vet set it is only a matter of time and gave Nigou about a week or two at most to live I didn’t know it would be today while I was playing basketball. I just got him back too and it wasn’t even twenty-four hours before he slipped through my fingers again.

“Tetsuya!” I heard a familiar voice shout and saw Claude through the window pane separating us, “Tetsuya what is wrong?”

His arms immediately wrapped around me, his fingers running through my hair, “Nigou, today, I was playing basketball and Nigou passed away. He passed away while I was playing a meaningless game.”

“Shh,” Claude whispered in my ear softly and kissed my cheek, “it is okay. At least he was able to see you play you know how much he enjoyed watching us play each other.  I’m going to miss him so, so much but you know he isn’t truly gone, you still have your memories, mon cher.”

While I was gaining my composure, I felt something warm drip on my hands, “Claude are you bleeding?’

I stood back and looked up at him and saw him with a cut on his right eyebrow and blood was slowly pouring down his face and then I saw Makoto-kun and Murasakibara-kun with their own wounds, “yeah, it was tough but we got it done, Tetsuya.”

Makoto-kun was grinning as Kiyoshi-kun ran over to him, “you idiot, I’m great. I’m still excited and I even took pictures and a video. I’m totally going to get off with this tonight.”

I did not need to know that, “as long as I get to watch,” Kiyoshi-kun stated.

Nor did I want to hear that either, “you lucky dumbass,” Makoto said as he pulled him into a deep kiss. I’m glad all the kids are taking a nap and are not here to witness this.

“What happen?” I asked I grabbed the first aid kit, I brought it outside just in case any of the children gotten hurt playing outside.

“Kurochin,” Murasakibara-kun said as he stood right in front and looking down at me, “Hideo had some friends, but we took care of it.”

“Took care of it,” I glared, “you all came back with bruises and cuts.”

“Those little shits fought dirty,” Makoto-kun said grinning with Kiyoshi-kun pulling him in tightly, “these little scrapes and bruises isn’t nothing compared to what they look like, those punk ass bitches didn’t know who they were fucking with.”

“Makoto, your mouth,” Kiyoshi said holding him tightly.

“Shut up, I’m riled up and you like it,” Makoto-kun spat back.

Akashi-kun stepped up, “Just to clear some confusion but what happen and what exactly did you three do?”

“I’m going to go get a drink of water,” I said as walked away from the group and felt Murasakibara-kun’s huge hand on my wrist, “I’m fine.”

He let me go and I heard him address Akashi-kun as I closed the screen door. I was hoping that they would come back unharmed but I know how reckless those three are and I should have predicted or at least expected them to come back with a bruise or a cut but I didn’t expect all three of them too.

I fixed my glass of water and turned around to see Kiyoshi-kun standing there, “anything you want Kiyoshi-kun?”

“Those five years you was gone a lot happen but it is pretty obvious of that but those past five years I was protective of Makoto-kun especially when he was pregnant and when we found out it was twins I wouldn’t let him leave the bed and I waited on him hand a foot. Seeing him come back with his bruises and cuts,” I started to interrupt and apologize but he held his hand up, “don’t even think about it. It isn’t like the fight was for a stupid reason but anyways I realized that no matter how much I want to protect him and hold him close to me to the point where he can’t even move a centimeter. I know that physically he is going to be hurt but I won’t even have to chase the bastard down because Makoto-kun would beat him to pulp. I know he isn’t delicate as a flower but it is kind of the same thing I realized when we played them in my second year. He isn’t just more than someone to protect because he isn’t weak nor easily broken but someone I could depend on. I’m telling you all this because you can depend on us, Kuroko-kun, I know you had your reasons but you’ve been keeping this in for a bit too long for comfort.”

“Thank you for the talk, Kiyoshi-kun,” I said as I sat my empty glass, “I will remember what you said.”

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, “good but, everyone looks pissed and I’m pretty sure Akashi-kun could kill someone right now but when Makoto showed them the pictures and the video he looked very pleased with their ‘masterpiece’.”

I followed him outside and they immediately turn their look towards me, “I,” I started to say but didn’t know what else to say after that.

“You will be at the club with us on Friday night,” Kise-kun smiled sweetly, “no excuses.”

I softly chuckled, “yeah I will be there.”

They left one after another each giving me a hug or a strong pat on the back. Claude also left, which wasn’t a surprise, he is going to go get rid of his left over excitement in what he would call and lovely night spent well.

I turned towards Murasakibara-kun, “are you leaving as well?”

He walked up to me and he closed the door, practically in Claude’s face, and wrapped his arms around me and quickly pulled me into him, “I’m sorry for your loss. You can let go now.”

It amazes me how easily he sees through me sometimes, I let all the tears I’ve been holding back into his shirt, and I wanted to hold him back but he was holding me too tightly. He lift up my chin gently and wiped away my tears, gently, as I calmed down, “Atsushi,” I said softly, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“There is no place I rather be, Tetsuya,” he slowly bend down and kissed me gently which felt like mini electrical shocks glide across my lips.

I whimpered when he pulled away slowly, “hey, I wasn’t done with you yet.”

He chuckled lowly right next to my ear, the sound went right next to my groin, “Okay, Tetsuya.”

I pulled him down and kissed him rougher than the last and he opened his mouth slowly and my tongue went to greet his. I heard him groan and he immediately picked me up, his hands on me ass. As we continue to kiss neither of us wanting to break it, he took quick long strides to my bed room. He plopped me onto my bed and I pushed him down, his lustful gaze making me weak. He rubbed his hands over my ass in circles, “put them on,” he said seductively.

“Put them,” I said before I realized he was talking about the lace panties, “Okay,” I responded and slowly climbed off of him and headed towards my dresser and they were neatly on top. I heard him undressed himself as I grabbed the panties and the thigh high black socks, I turned around and saw him pulling his pants off, slowly until they hit the floor, and he climbed back on the bed laying in the middle. I moved towards the edge of the bed and placed the purple panties on the bed neatly and tossed the socks onto the ottoman, I slowly licked my lips as I looked over him on my bed. This is going to be fun.

When we made eye contact I bit my lower lip as seductively as possible, lifting up my the corner of my shirt slowly while I dipped my hip, and trying to remember everything from that strip teasing class without making myself look like a fool. My hands wander over my body, slowly pulling my shirt up, as I moved my hips to ‘Grind on Me’ by Pretty Ricky played in my head. My shirt came up to my mouth and bite into the fabric as I placed my hands on my hips and slowly rubbed on my body, pretending it was his large hands, rubbed up on my stomach and over my nipples as I watched his tent slowly get bigger while he licked his lips. My hands traveled up my neck and I took my shirt off in one swift move and let it dropped to the floor. I turned over and dipped down to the floor and slowly came stood up as I slowly pulled my shorts down and stepped out of them. I bend back over and twerk on my way up, pleased when I heard a muffled groan coming from him. I pulled my underwear down and stepped out them along with my socks and turn around to see him licking his lips and his erection standing tall in his briefs. I grabbed my panties and slowly pulled them on and adjusted my erection while I walked, seductively back to the dresser to grab the garter. I turned around and wiggling my ass in his face, I put on the black garter with the little purple bows as I made way back to the side of the front of the bed placing my feet on the ottoman as I put on the thigh high black socks, which also had a single purple bow on the top, one by one. I connected the garter to the socks and turned around and I must say I’m currently pleased with the lustful look on his face, “do you like what you see, Atsushi?”

“Come here,” he stated in a way that sent shivers all over my body. I approached the foot of the bed and crawled my way over to him, giving his erection a nice little tug and a quick lick, over the fabric, as I made my way up to his lips. His warm hands roamed over my body and chest and rested on my hips as he pulled me in close to him, hovering over his tent, he kissed my shoulder to my neck and nipped up that when his mouth was near my ear he sucked it slowly. He pulled me tighter to him when he placed his mouth to mine, giving me a kiss like that made my knees weak and drop a little. His fingers moved in circle tenderly, tracing the pattern in the lace panties, making their way to my ass and grabbed it tightly, he pulled away from the kiss, “you look good in purple,” he said softly as I felt his hot breathe on my neck as his mouth moved down to my chest, “Tetsuya is such a tease,” he roughly slapped my ass, I groan and dropped my head near his neck. He pulled me back a bit and held me up higher while I rubbed my hands over his back muscles, he licked his lips and then licked my nipple softly at first then brought his mouth down and sucked on it tenderly. I panted as a gripped on to his back and kissed up his neck deciding to bite down and leave a mark, intentionally, “I think you could come with me just playing with your nipples.”

His hands left my rear and slowly made their way to my chest, leaving a warm trail that set little tingles over my body like the ripples in water when someone skips a stone. He removed his mouth from nipples and brought his hands up to them and moved them gently around in circles. He rubbed my nubs around with his thumb in a slow and large circle, he pinched them gently then kissed me covering up my moan. I wrapped my arms  around his neck while his tongue danced in my mouth and he slowly started to pull on my nipples, alternating between the left and right, giving them slight squeezes which was driving me crazy and my hard cock was twitching. He pulled away from the kiss and I could see my mouth slowly pull away from his mouth. His hands played rougher with my nipples as he sucked down my neck and then bite near my collarbone. He removed one hand from my right nipple and his mouth made sure it wasn’t lonely for too long. He twirled his tongue around my nipple then he sucked on slowly, roughly until it was out of his mouth. He repeated the same action to my other nipple, this time looking up at me. After sucking on my nipples, he removed his mouth and looked at me while he licked his lips, “Tetsuya is so tasty.”

“It isn’t like I am leaking milk,” I responded as I moved up into his touch.

“If I play with them enough, just maybe,” he murmured as his mouth went right back to my nipples to suck them roughly as if milk really would come out. I slightly trembled in his arms as he began to play with my nipples rougher with each twists and slower with each hard suck. No matter how long it takes me cum just from this, I don’t care because I have all night. He removed his mouth and his mouth travel back up to my neck, and he kissed me deeply as his fingers harshly twisted my nubs in sync. I moaned in his mouth as I came feeling it land on my stomach. He pulled away again and I opened my eyes to see a smirk on his face, “you’re still hard, Tetsuya.” I didn’t even want to respond, I pulled him back into a nice a slow sensual kiss, his hands wander down back to my hips and squeeze tightly before they slapped my ass, the tingling feeling shooting up my spine. His hands roamed down my thighs as he kissed his way down my chest to my stomach and licked up my semen. He looked up at me, licking his lips while his hands were back at the panties, as if waiting for something. Before I could say anything he moved the panties to the side and rubbed his finger over my entrance and slowly pushed them open. My hands left his neck and made their way to his erection, I curled my fingers around his hard thick member and slowly pumped over the fabric. He pushed his third finger in and pushing it all the way, to the second knuckle with the rest, I moaned into his shoulder and pulled his dick through the slit of his boxers. As he stroked his fingers inside of me quicker, I held a firmer grip and attempted a sloppy pace on his cock, lovin the way it throbbed in my hand, “Tetsuya,” he whispered in my ear, “Are you ready?”

All I could manage to say was a simple yes because a whimper came out of my mouth as his fingers pulled out. He pulled away and sat back resting on his elbows, one of his hands still holding the panties to the side while the other rubbed on my thigh, “take your time,” he stated as he moved his hair away from his face. I moved up a smidge to be where his cock was over my entrance, I slowly sat down, taking my time to get him inside. I paused once the head was inside of me and it is burning really hot. He let go of the panties and stroked his hand gently over my cheek, I continued to push down, slowly taking him all inside of until it was all the way in, I placed my arms back around his neck as his went down to my hips and he slowly began to thrust inside and out at a sensual pace. As I became used to thickness inside of me again, I moved myself at his pace to meet his thrusts. He gripped my hips tighter and quickened the pace of his thrusts gradually until he was pounding into me and grunting.

I shakily removed my hands from the around his neck and placed them behind me, on his knee caps, as his thrust became rougher. I rocked my hips trying to meet his thrusts and pace, his lips came over to me and he kissed me not slowly down or thrusting softer. As we kissed more intensely he help a tighter grip on my hips, preventing me from moving and rammed his cock into me. I moaned into his mouth as his lips move away and he grunted as his hands moved away from hips to my back, “Tetsuya,” he damned neared growled as he pulled my body up against him. He nipped up my neck, harsher than before, still ramming into me as if he was about to cum any second now. He slowly pulled me off, just to ram back down until that sweet bundle of nerves, I screamed his name while I came; he went back to ramming inside of me like an animal drive my over sensitive areas crazy. With one last thrusts he roughly kissed me again and then buried his seed deep inside of me. I moaned into his mouth, feeling his dick throb inside of me as his warmed liquid was filling me up. He slowly pulled his mouth away and the way he looked, like he wanted to eat me, made me hard again. I slowly lifted myself up and laid myself down on my back, my legs wide open, inviting him for more, and I could feel his seed slowly leaking out, “Would Tetsuya like a taste?”

Before I could respond he dips his fingers in his semen that was laying on the comforter and he brought them up to my mouth and I greedily sucked on his long fingers enjoying his taste, I licked my lips, “Atsushi tastes good.”

“Tetsuya tastes better,” he said as he slipped his boxers off.

His phone ringed, “do you need to get that?” I asked hoping he wouldn’t.

“No,” he said, “if it is important they will call again,” he leaned over me and kissed me slowly and tenderly nibbling on my lower lip while his phone stopped ringing. Moments later his phone ringed again but this time it was a different ringtone he groaned and sat up as he pulled his phone from his jeans and brought it up to his ear, “hello Nebuy- Oh it is you Muro-chin,” I felt my dick immediately go soft, “this is not a great time right now. Oh, that is not good either- how many do you think you’ll need? Five dozen huh? Sounds like a busy night, any desserts this time? Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in forty-five minutes.”

He shut off his phone and groaned as he climbed off the bed and redressing himself quickly, “Himuro-kun calls and you go running, huh?”

He paused in redressing, “it isn’t even like that Tetsuya. I told you –”

I cut him off, glaring at him, “yeah I’ll never replace him. I know.”

He groaned as he sat down on the bed while putting his shirt on, “You never even let me finish that sentence, Tetsuya. Besides I’m just bringing them eggs they helped me out one day when my delivery truck was late and I told Nebu-chin that I would return the favor. There is nothing between Murochin and me.”

I rolled my eyes, “yeah, whatever.”

He pulled my face up towards his, “what I was trying to say earlier was that you could never replace Murochin because I dated Murochin as your replacement. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be with you probably since the first moment I shared my snacks with you and you fed me as well. Remember when I walked you home? You also shared your vanilla shake with me that night. Then after Teiko you went to Seirin and met Kagami-kun and I thought you two were together and I was heartbroken, really. Muro-chin came along confessing his feelings towards me but I rejected him telling him that I couldn’t because I was in love with a beautiful blue hair boy who probably wouldn’t feel the same way back. He suggested that he would date me even as your replacement and eventually I did like him and saw him for him and not a substitute for you but I never could love him the way he loved me because I was still madly in love with you and I still am and I’m falling deeper in love every second I’m with you, Tetsuya. I want you by my side every day and night, I want to wake you up with breakfast every morning and have you trembling my arms, just like tonight, every damn night. I want to make you happy every day and not to see you cry like you are right now, so stop making assumptions. You may know how I act but you can not read my exact thoughts nor how my hearts beat for you. Do you understand, Tetsuya?”

My tears streamed down my face as he pulled me in tightly, “yes,” I quietly murmured, “I understand. Hurry up and get back and come to me. I’ll text you the lock pad key number.”

He lifted my face up and kissed me gently, “okay,” he stood up and walked away.

I quickly discarded the panties, garter and the socks into my hamper and put on my silk button-up pajama top with the matching shorts not bothering with putting any underwear on. I quickly stripped the bed and headed towards the closet as I texted Atsushi the keypad code. As I grabbed a fresh set of bedding I heard a loud knock on the front door. I guess Atsushi forgot something, I headed towards the front door and opened finding no one there. I heard a loud crash in the kitchen, realizing someone came through the glass panel that led outside from the back yard. I turned around to run away as I felt rough hands pulling me towards them and pulled my phone out my hand. Squirming in their hold I saw a giant that I never wish to see again, Murasakibara Hideo.

“Tetsuya, Tetsuya,” he said sweetly and I saw how banged up his face was, they really beat the shit out of him, “you just had to run your slut mouth and tell my cousin everything.”

“What did you think I would do when I found it that wasn’t him like I believed all these damn years,” I spat while I fought against the tight hold, “who is the fucking twisted coward that tricks someone into thinking he someone else then to comes around and picks up the pieces!”

He quickly punched me up in the gut, I coughed violently. I have to get out of this hold, “But it isn’t like you really loved him. Instead of confronting him and his partner at the time, you ran away in tears and your hole greedily took my dick that same night.”

“How satisfied was you when both nights I still cried out his name,” I spit in his face and he punched me in my face.  

“After your little sob story my little cousin and his rowdy friends jumped me in my hotel room,” he said as he walked away, “what the fuck Tetsuya, it has been five years and you couldn’t let it go. Did your slutty hole convince you to wrap Atsushi around your little finger so you could have the dick you always craved? Don’t shake your head like you aren’t a slut because I’ve kept up with what you been up to these past five years and I’m surprised you don’t have any disease or you haven’t been gang raped already.”

I glared at him, “I didn’t sleep with dogs, and everyone knows after you do you wake up with fleas. If you really want to know, Hideo, my slutty, greedy hole did take Atsushi’s cock, multiple times and loved every single second of it. You know what made it click, how I really knew?”

I saw his nostrils flared, “I’m dying to hear, Tetsuya.”

“He is way much better at satisfying me with my wants and needs, filling me up with his dick, which is bigger and thicker than yours, than you ever did,” I responded harshly.

He punched me again, stronger than before and left me winded, “just because you are a slut. You think he would still want you once he knows what you did in the past?”

Blood dripped down my mouth, “it doesn’t matter because I’m his and only his now.”

“Maybe not after tonight, he will leave you once he saw how we gang raped you,” he said as he grabbed a handful of my hair, tightly.

“You wouldn’t dare,” I began to say before he rammed his knee into my stomach.

“Oh yes, I will,” he said as he grabbed my hair again, “I know you like it rough, Tetsuya. You can let him go now he won’t fight back now.”

I felt the guy holding me let go and back away, and with all my strength I slammed my face right into his and as he huddled forwards I ran away pulling down furniture or whatever I could making my way upstairs. I heard other voices in the house, I ignored them and focused only on running away. I made it to the stairs, I know Claude keeps a sword up here, I know it is heavy as shit but it is better than nothing, I coughed more blood on to the wooden steps and my foot slipped in it as I ran up the steps.

“I’m loving the view, Tetsuya,” I heard Hideo snarl.

I tried to climb up the steps faster but he grabbed a hold of me, “Before Atsushi makes his way over here. Yes, your sweet boyfriend and your friends are here but I’m going to ravish you quickly.” He held me down and yanked down my shorts, I squirmed and tried to kick him off. He spread my ass, “Looks like Atsushi did the favor for me and has you already to go. Shit I almost forgot.” I squirmed as I felt something cold was pushing inside of me followed by his warm fingers and it slowly began to dissolve as it made its way deeper inside of me. I tried to squirm away, clawing at him so he would lessen his grip as I felt the head of his dick at my entrance. I began to cry as I felt a sudden push and then there was nothing.

“Hideo you fucking bastard, get your dirty hands off of him,” I heard Atsushi yell. I looked back and saw Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun holding onto Hideo. Atsushi fist flew hard across Hideo’s face, “I told you not to ever touch anything that is mine, you piece of shit,” he punched him across his face again and I heard something crack. I saw one of Hideo’s buddies approach Atsushi from behind with a knife.

“Atsushi behind you!” I yelled and he looked up at me sharply then turned around as the attacker was suddenly kicked in the face by Akashi-kun and then held into headlock by Kiyoshi-kun. Another guy approached behind Kiyoshi and was quickly taken down by Makoto-kun, there was a loud crack followed by a scream, crying about his damn knee. Another guy entered, how many of these fuckers were there, who latched onto Makoto-kun who was put up a fight before Makoto-kun elbowed him into his stomach and was roughly pulled off by Midorima-kun and was dragged down by Claude who fists quickly and roughly rammed into the man’s face. Another man rushed at Akashi-kun from behind but was hit in the back of the neck by Kise-kun. I glanced back over at Atsushi who still punching Hideo, “he is not a slut, I don’t want to hear a word from you bastard,” he uppercut Hideo in the stomach, “not another single damn fucking word from you after you just tried to have him gang raped by the men you hired,” Atsushi sent his next punch to his face, “I don’t care who he slept with in the past because he is mine now and will always be forever,” Atsushi knee flew into his stomach and Hideo slumped over and ceasing to stop from fighting against Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun’s hold. My vision became blurry as tears continue to stream down my face and I felt my cheeks swell up. I stood up, wobbling and trying to walk down the steps but I slipped again on my blood, well I think it is my blood, on the steps “Atsushi,” I cried out, then I felt a familiar warmth around me.

“Tetsuya, it is okay. I’m here, it is all okay, I’m here and you are safe,” he whispered in my ear he gently pulled away and lifted up my face, and I saw the immediate anger in his eyes, “I’m going to kill that bastard,” he growled out but I held onto him tighter burying my face in his chest.

“Atsushi,” I cried out wanting him to stop, “Please don’t let go.”  
  


“We will finish this bastard up,” I heard Aomine-kun say, “take care of Tetsu.”

Atsushi swiftly picked me up, bridal style, “you might want to look away, Tetsuya.”

I buried my face in chest, calming down in the warmth, then I felt blood pressed to me, “Atsushi, you’re bleeding.”

He laid me down on the bed, “Don’t worry about me, Tetsuya.”

“Don’t be stupid,” I said tugging at his shirt, “let me see.”

He pulled off his shirt and I saw the cut near his waist, “it isn’t even deep.”

I grabbed his shirt and tugged on it until it ripped apart and I ripped again and I wrapped it around his wounds, “that should help until you can get Midorima-kun to patch you up.”

“How can you worry about me,” he said he gently tilted up my face seeing it all wounded and banged up, “Are you okay, Tetsuya? I don’t care about any of my wounds if you’re not okay.”

My lips quivered and I pulled myself into his arms, “I was so scared, Atsushi. I tried to get away the best I could, I wished so hard that you would turn around and find me before they raped me.”

He gently rubbed my cheeks, his warm hands feeling good over my swollen cheeks, “I’m here, Tetsuya, I will always be here for you. I’m never going to let you leave me side. We will always be joined at the hip.”

“That would make it hard for you to make love to me,” I sniffed and felt his deep chuckle at his chest.

“You know what I meant,” he said and kissed me gently over my lips, “Aka-chin is going to handle everything he already contacted the police,” we heard police sirens coming close to the house, “his family knows the chief real well and asked them to give us some minutes to defend ourselves, but when I drove away, after a block or two, I saw Claude and them walking and I pulled over and Aka-chin told me how he saw Hideo and looked up his movements and notice how he took out a large sum of money, I guess to pay those goons, and we hurried back here as quickly as possible. I tried my best to get to you but there was so many of them. I knew I had to get to you as quickly as possible.”

“What about those eggs?” I asked.

“Really, fuck those damn eggs, Tetsuya,” he whispered.

“Atsushi,” I whispered softly, “I want something sweet.”

He chuckled and kissed my lips softly, “I’ll bake you something, but you are ten times sweeter.”

We heard a cough at the door and there stood Akashi-kun, “Atsushi-kun, the police want to take our statements and Tetsuya’s as well if you are up to it.”

“Yeah, I can do it,” I said as I attempted to stand up but Atsushi picked me up and carried me, “Thank you for saving me, Atsushi.”

  
He stopped and looked at me, “you really don’t have to thank me for that. I would beat any bastard to pulp that tried to harm you,” he gently placed a kissed onto my forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was pretty long but maybe it was the decent amount? Let me know, please.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading, again, I'm glad that my writing is doing well and I hope you guys enjoy this relationship between Murasakibara-kun and Kuroko-kun, I hope you fall together with them as couple in chapter four and five. This chapter was crazy huh, pretty intense with a lot going on. I was conflicted on personally how I wanted to end this chapter but I had him saved by his friends and his lovely knight, Murasakibara-kun, so Kuroko-kun could get it in his head that he is more important than Himruo-kun. Since I have to work tomorrow, well today, 7am to 7pm (yet here I am late at night typing like mad man) and I wouldn't be able to post at noon. So, for my fellow night owls and my early risers, I just want to thank you again for reading the lengthy chapter and I hope you enjoyed every single moment of it. I was conflicted about how to act in the beginning but I felt like it was important to get into dig deeper into Kuroko-kun's feelings for Murasakibara-kun and show how even though he can read people he shouldn't make assumptions about what they feel and think. Thank you again and I will have the next chapter up next Friday. Oh, the part two of the series I will start posting maybe two weeks from now because the chapter kind of give away some spoilers for the next upcoming chapters.  
> XOXO,  
> Symone_Nicole


	4. Thank you

There is this warm tingling, enchanting sensation that I feel all over my body, as if it was his lips that adores every centimeter of this body; it makes me feel safe as a child’s favorite stuffed animal. The air initially feels tight almost like I’m being suffocated; however, it is coming in a rush as if trying to give me life. Think, what was the last thing I remember? After talking to the police, which seemed like forever, I was taken to the hospital, where Midorima-kun is a doctor, to have tests taken. If I am not mistaken, he must be coming over later today at eight in the morning and Murasakibara-kun, no Atsushi-kun, is going to cook breakfast along with Claude and Kagami-kun.

Actually, everyone spent the night and I believe Kiyoshi-kun and Makoto-kun used the guest bedroom, I need to change the bed sheets after they leave. There is a lot to clean, I know the house is a mess but I’m thankful for the help we will receive when putting it back together. I think Claude mention getting rid of the old and replacing it with something new which I hope not that would be a waste of perfectly good furniture, décor and my books. Everything in this house was brand new besides old books and our laptops and desktops. The warmth on skin is slowly sliding out of my grasp to be replaced by frost, I don’t like it. I reached out trying to grab hold of the warmth that was escaping but I had no luck. I slowly open my eyes to find Atsushi-kun looking down at me.

“Go back to sleep,” he stated in a bare whisper as his hand caressed my cheek, the tingling, enchanting warmth on his fingertips.

“What time is it?” I asked ignoring his demand.

“Almost seven,” he replied as his hand travel down my neck to my bruise, “go back to sleep.”

I moved closer to him, never losing eye contact, I climbed into his lap and cling to his chest and listen to his heart beat, “I don’t want to sleep alone. I want to be near you.”

“Tetsuya,” he sternly said but he still wrapped his arms around me, “you should rest and get better.”

I glared up at him, “I am not a mere, weak damsel in distress that you have to keep locked up in an ivory tower as protection. I am not fragile, you do not have to handle me with care nor will I shatter into a millions pieces because of a couple of bruises.”

He pulled me in closer, I could feel his chin resting on my ridiculous bedhead, arms wrapped around me as if he will never let go, “Tetsu-chan, I have a question.”

Tetsu-chan? Really Atsushi-kun, I sighed as I fear what he would ask, “I have an answer.”

I felt the hold become tighter, “will you be my boyfriend?”

His hold became tighter as the seconds went by as if he was scared of my answer, “Atsushi, I can’t breathe,” he mumbled sorry and slowly pulled away, “please look at me,” I looked up and my hand reached out to his purple hair, “I always wondered what it would be like to be dating you,” his purple hair and my fingers continue to dance as my other hand reached out for his face, “how would our first date go, if having sex with you would kill me,” I chuckled my left hand slowly traced down his eyebrow, “how would you look at me,” down to his nose, “would you sniff me and say, “Kuro-chin smells sweet,” traced over to his cheek and wiped away a tear, “how you would blush when I said sweet, sweet words,” my hand went back to his ear, “If here would come bright red as you said sugar-covered words,” my hand traveled to his mouth, wiping away a couple of tears, “how your lips would taste after you ate something sweet, how our first kiss could be awkward at first but still  good and what your voice would sound like if you ever said, “I love you, Kuro-chin,” I dropped my hands, “but today isn’t all those years ago,” he slowly looked away but I gently turned his face back to me, “today, I want more than dating. I want a serious relationship and maybe get married and have children. Today, I want you to hold me and never let me go. Today, I want you to make love to me to the point where I am crying from pleasure and you have to carry me around the house. Today, I want more than just sweet, sugar-covered words everyone knows action speak louder than words. Today, I don’t want you to ever call me Kuro-chin. Today will be repeated the following day and will never stop and feel like our days are blending in together. I am yours, always yours Atsushi,” I pressed my lips to his gently tasting something sweet and salty, “now why are crying you big baby?”

He didn’t say anything but looked away and wiped away at his eyes, “Tetsu-chan is so sweet and cute,” he looked back down at me and I felt my little manhood jerk, “it makes me want to gobble you up, I will do that and more, today will never end.”

I wrapped my hands around his neck as his arms went around my waist and his hands slightly resting at the top of my rear, “don’t you ever tell me to go back to sleep. You should just put me to bed instead.”

“Hmm, Okay,” he stated as we fell into a deep kiss.

A deep cough grabbed our attention, I turned around to see Claude and Kagami-kun standing in my bedroom doorway, “last night Kiyoshi and Makoto fucked like demons whose life energy depended on ass-smacking, grunting, moaning, scratching, biting and ejaculating. I couldn’t sleep last night nor could I get myself off, I’ve never felt more sexually frustrated in my life than I am at this moment. I’ll be damned if you two go at it right now, so please show some empathy for my blue balls.”

I chuckled deeply as Kagami-kun’s face became a deep shade of red, “Sorry, Claude. I wasn’t aware of your situation.”

He smirked and turned away, his nose in the air, “bull shit. Anyways, Murasakibara-kun I believe you are cooking breakfast this morning and I don’t believe we are having sausage on the menu.”

Atsushi-kun turned and looked down at me, “did he just reference my dick as a piece of sausage? Yes, I remember, Claude. I was getting up but Tetsu-chan woke up and wouldn’t let me go.”

I climbed out of his lap and climbed out of the bed as my feet touched the floor I felt a sharp pain in my ass that quickly climbed up my spine, “I’m going to go have a shower.”

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt the smell of breakfast quickly hit my nose, I walked into the kitchen and saw Japanese breakfast, French breakfast and American breakfast, “A trip around the world, huh?”

“Something like that,” Makoto said looking pissed.

I look around the room feeling tension, “what is wrong? Why is nobody eating?”

“Kuroko, what is behind this door?” Kise-kun bluntly asked.

“What door?” I asked as I looked passed Kise-kun, Makoto-kun, and Akashi-kun, “Oh, that door.”

“I told them it was none of their concern,” Claude said as he hunched his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

“Stairs is behind that door,” I said avoiding the question.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi-kun said firmly.

“It isn’t anything that has importance towards you” I said as I sat down on a barstool right next to Claude before I was picked up and met an intense purple gaze.

“Tetsu-chan,” Atsushi-kun said sternly.

I know Claude and I know that bastard so well that he avoided their questions just to get a reaction, “that door leads to a basement which purpose is only for BDSM. It is only Claude’s room and if you want to go down there you have to get on your knees, have tears in your eyes and say sweetly, “please, daddy.”

Atsushi-kun gaze stared deeper into mine, “he said you’ve been past that door as well.”

“I do think BDSM is interesting but when I went down there it was to bring Claude more condoms and lube,” I said as he slowly relaxed and let me go.

Claude chuckled, “that isn’t the only way for me to unlock that door,” he pulled out his cellphone, “if you are interested I simply can give everyone a tour while Tetsuya talks to Midorima-kun,” he pushed in a few numbers on his phone and the door unlocked.

I watched as my friends follow, stating it was curiosity, Claude past that troublesome door. I turn towards Midorima-kun, “well how did the tests go?”

He looked up at me a pulled out the paperwork, “besides the slight loss of blood, everything came back normal. The only thing that was in your intestines was Murasakibara-kun’s semen besides that there were no drugs. Are you sure he put something inside of you?”

“Yeah, I remember what he said clearly and it felt cold at first but slowly warmed up and then went away,” I responded as my eyes followed Atsushi-kun who was adding the finishing touches to his breakfast.

“At first from your description, I thought it was a parasite and not just a normal one, it isn’t dangerous it just one of the higher quality and expensive. Akashi told me how much money he withdrew from the bank and that is how much it cost to purchase one. It is of higher quality because it quickly releases or ‘dissolves’ and takes hold much quicker than other parasites,” he pushed up his sliding glasses,  “most men who buy this are afraid that their partner are going to leave them and puts it in them and tells them that is a vibrator. Even though this parasite can take hold quicker there is sometimes complications with the pregnancy.”

Atsushi-kun quickly turned around from the stove, “So is Tetsu-chan pregnant?”

Midorima-kun pushed his glasses back on his nose, “It is too early to know if he is pregnant but I did ran tests for the parasite because it increases body levels and yours are normal. I consulted with my fellow co-workers and they gave an input that the parasite didn’t take because it must be inserted into a dry anus instead of one that is wet from a partner’s semen. Just in case, I would like for you to come in a week and we will find out.”

Atsushi approached from behind me, his arms wrapping around me protectively, “what do you mean by complications?”

“With this parasite sometimes the child is lost, the carrier is lost during birth or sometimes both are lost but the chance of losing both is rare because of poor diet or if they didn’t know they were pregnant.” He stated as I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, “those are the extreme risks and most uncommon; however, the common one is how the baby is birth.”

“There is only one way a male carrier can have a child,” I said feeling worried.

“Yes but with this parasite it is programmed to quickly latch onto what it grabs hold onto; therefore, it could latch here,” he directed on my body, “instead of here,” he said his direction moved up further, “because of this the child will go into birthing naturally and if it is notice too late it would be a dangerous birth for the carrier and the child and make it harder to remove it surgically from the stomach. Do not worry if you are in pregnant I will deliver your baby and I will have the room filled with our lucky items, including the child’s item.”

They came back upstairs some of them a blush across their face and I could tell some of them was coming up with a plan, mostly Makoto-kun. All the events after the news seemed to drag by and I barely participated in conversation unless someone address me first. Atsushi-kun was quiet as well and I never noticed when he picked me up and moved to the dining chairs and had me sitting down in his lap. This obviously arouse some questions and as they asked questions about our newly formed relationship the only questions that I really care about is about this possibly pregnancy that is if the parasite is there at all. Yes, I want to be with Atsushi and yes I know that would eventually, hopefully, lead us to getting married and having our own children but I expected that to be a year or two down the road. The fact this parasite is trouble doesn’t ease my mind at all I hope that the tests will come back negative. Occasionally I will feel his hold becoming tighter and I could smell the sweets from his lips. I looked at his face and automatically knew he also shared my thoughts. When his hold became too tight I gently traced his arms until he relaxed letting him know that everything will be okay. The moments seem to blend by and it was only me and Atsushi-kun that seemed to be normal. I didn’t even argue at the fact that Claude got rid of all the furniture and purchased new ones early in the morning and spent the time unpacking with Atsushi-kun watching my movements and will take my place if something required heavy lifting. As dinner approach around everything was set in order and Claude decide to host a guy night in the house as a housewarming party and the rest of my friends came over and they quickly embraced their partners and asked if I was okay. They never left, Akashi-kun said he paid Momoi-kun to watch the kids; therefore, Claude quickly pulled out all the alcohol in the house and I never thought I would see them this drunk again like they were in our college days. The house was filled with the smell of alcohol and food; filled with the sounds of laughter and karaoke.

“Claude,” Makoto-kun said calmly as he looked at the blond sitting next to them, “how about a threesome?”

“What?” Kiyoshi-kun said confused and he looked a little hurt.

“Don’t be surprised, baka,” Makoto-kun said as he crawled up into his lap and run his fingers through his hair, “we had a threesome back in our college days.”

Kiyoshi-kun groaned, “That doesn’t count and you took that poor boy, whose feelings I rejected, tied him up and taped his mouth and made him watch us fuck and then made him lick my semen that was flowing out of you.”

“It does,” Makoto-kun purred, “voyeurism, look it up,” he looked back at Claude, “well how about it, Claude.”

“I don’t have sex with unwilling participants,” Claude chuckled and immediately took a shot of vodka, “you just want to use the room, correct?”

I am so glad that this room includes only the five of us or this male night out would quickly turn into an orgy.

Makoto-kun softly whimpered as Kiyoshi-kun grabbed his ass, “Yes, I do but I want to know something.”

Yeah, this is just totally completely normal.

“What do you want to know my kitten,” Claude said he sat closer to Makoto-kun and Kiyoshi-kun.

“Do you only top?” Makoto-kun asked as winked at Kiyoshi-kun.

“No, I also play the uke part but only with men who have experience and are to my tastes,” he said calmly.

“Is Teppei up to your taste?” Makoto-kun as he asked fully giving his husband his attention.

“Hmm,” Claude hummed as he gave Kiyoshi-kun a look over, “yes, he does.”

Makoto-kun beamed, “well Teppei what do you say?”

Kiyoshi-kun blushed and shook his head but Makoto-kun whispered into his ear, “Makoto what do you say to Claude-kun and I?”

Makoto whimpered, “please fuck me daddies.”

I could have went my entire life without witnessing this scene, “please get the fuck downstairs and pray I forgot this whole incident when I wake up in the morning.”

I heard Makoto-kun chuckle as Kiyoshi-kun carried him out the room. Atsushi-kun hands traveled down to my stomach and gently rubbed it with his huge hands, “If you are pregnant, I will not leave you Tetsu-chan.”

“I am fully aware of that,” I responded as I slowly drowned in his warmth.

“However, if it is a risk and I have to choose between you and the baby,” he pulled away and looked me in the eye, “I will be a selfish, self-centered two year old and I will choose you.”

“Atsushi,” I said softly.

“No,” he cut me off, “do not give me that look and speak in that voice. I will lay on the hospital floor and I will twist and shout.”

I chuckled but was a little irritated, “it is my body you know? You can’t make me give up our child. It is a piece of you and a piece of me, Atsushi.”

“I know that,” he responded sternly, “I would beg you to keep it if the risk wasn’t so great even though Mido-chin said it was uncommon it is the possibility that has me worried. If the roles were switched would you want me to go through it knowing that you could lose me or the both of us? Would you be able to sit there and say nothing? Could you sit in the waiting room, calmly, without pacing back and forth worrying about my progress? Would you be able to leave the hospital, without going on the rampage, if you lost the both of us? I know that, the child would each have a piece of us; however, it isn’t like this is our only chance to have a child, Tetsuya.”

I pulled back away and turned around in his lap just to move closer into him, burying my face in his chest, “I know but I’m little upset we will have to put off sex for a week.”

“Actually,” he began to say, “Let’s not have sex or any sexual activity for ninety days.”

“Excuse me?” I questioned as I pulled out in his lap, “what do you mean we can’t have sex for three months?”

“We just started dating…”

“Yeah and we have already had sex,” I reminded him.

“Have you seen that movie, Think like a Man, it is based off a book by Steve Harvey. Anyways he recommends to go ninety days without have sex with a new partner. You told me to prove that I want to be with you in the long run so let me prove that I want to be with you for who you are and not because of your body or because the sex is amazing.”

“No, I haven’t seen it but fuck Steve Harvey for having me cock blocked for ninety days,” I said but saw the hurt in his eyes, “however, I did say that actions prove louder than words and I do understand ninety days doesn’t seem too long.”

He gently pulled my lips to his and embraced them with his in a hot, long and lingering kiss, “does the ninety days start today,” I asked gently.

“Yes it does,” he said going back in for another kiss.

I put my hand up to his lips, “If we are going to make it for three months you better not kiss me like that again.”

He chuckled, “Okay, Tetsu-chan.”

The following seven days everything almost returned back to normal, well almost. Atsushi-kun returned to his bakery at the normal and usual hours. I spent my time at his bakery in the corner on the table trying to catch up on my writing schedule and yes I tried to stay the night but sometimes Atsushi-kun walked or drove me home. My appointment with Midorima-kun quickly dispelled our fears when he shared that there was no baby growing inside of me nor any parasite.

The next following day, Atsushi-kun shortened the bakery hours and arrived on my doorstep wearing slightly tight light wash jeans, a black long-sleeved top that nicely compliment his strong arms and a yellow beanie with his purple bangs showing. That moment, I knew that it would be difficult restraining myself and trying to seduce Atsushi-kun before the ninety days was over. He took us to on our first date together, more importantly it was my first date, we went to an amusement park and I swear he is still the giant kid that I’ve known over the years. Even though he didn’t have his arms filled with snacks, saying that he was older now he needs to take better care of himself and after that one cavity he had he never wanted to go through the pain again, he did have some cotton candy and the way his face lit up at certain attractions and rides mimicked the other children faces in the crowd.

My favorite moment of our first date was the ferris wheel ride and the view at the peak and we both gazed out at the twinkling lights and our hands accidentally touched and we looked at each other longing to embrace and to never let go of each other; to never leave this moment. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in gently and gave me a soft kiss that was so sweet it beatify the both of us- filling us to the brim.

The weeks that followed were filled with surprises: Kouki-kun went into labor and gave birth to a son, he looked like Akashi-kun but he had Kouki-kun’s brown hair and eyes, they name their little bundle of joy Akihiko, bright prince, it fits. When I held him in my arms I could feel that he was analyzing me, looking at me like how Akashi-kun sometimes looked at us in the past and I could have sworn for a second that both of his eyes flashed yellow. He gave me a gentle and bubbly smile as his small, chubby hands reached out for me. I have a feeling Akihiko-chan is going to cause a lot of trouble for Kouki-kun and Akashi-kun when he gets older. Aomine-kun and his family returned back to America as did Kagami-kun this time taking Hayama-kun with him.

As for Atsushi-kun and I, our relationship is flourishing well these past three months have gone by with us testing our resistance and resolve for going three months without opening the cookie jar. It wasn’t easy to resist there were plenty of sweet moments where I wanted to jump his bones, bound his hands and make love all day but I settle for several sex toys as a substitute. On day eighty of our abstinence Atsushi-kun baked a vanilla cake with a cherry flavoring in the middle and it was divine. He continued to surprise me that night and gave me a key to his apartment to return his gift that night my toys and I made him a special video.

Ten days later and here I am standing in the middle of his kitchen, without him knowing, naked in an apron making something sweet for tonight. He plans to take me out for dinner and wine and dine me before we fall in our desire to be together intimately but I have other plans. The past three months he has already wine and dine me and I’m ready to skip straight towards dessert. I finished the sweet cream and different flavor icing with a few minutes to spare before he arrived. I went to the bedroom and threw rose petals on the bed, and set the lights for a dim and romantic ambiance. On the bedside table, I placed the chocolate and vanilla icing bowls on top and I hope that Atsushi-kun likes the way they taste. I walked back into the dining room dropping the robe and wearing nothing but my birthday suit. I pulled out a black bag and took out all the edible goodies I bought just for tonight. I sat down on my rear to put in the edible anal beads that the woman at the sex store recommended, I also bought a mystery flavor edible thong that was more comfortable than it looked. I climbed on top of the dining table and took a bag of icing to draw a huge heart on my chest then I tossed the used bag into the trash can. I laid back on the bare, cold dark wood table and quickly put on the edible cuffs and rested my arms above my head. I looked over at the time, he should be walking back any time now.

I heard the door open and close promptly, “Tetsu-chan? Are you here?”

I heard him call from the doorway, I didn’t respond and lay there patiently for my prey to walk into my trap. He walked into the dining room and the grocery bags in his arms dropped and almost landed on the floor before he grabbed them with his hands. The look he is giving me, that look of want and desire, sends a shock down my spine and straight to my member that is standing proudly hard and already leaking.

“Tetsuya,” he said in a low and deep voice that made me moan for his touch.

“Happy ninety days, Atsushi,” I said sweetly, “I took the liberty of skipping dinner and heading straight for dessert. Everything before is edible so my sweet, indulge in your insatiable urges and sweet tooth.”

He walked into the kitchen and set the grocery bags on top of the counter, he walked back over to me on the dining table and moved away all the chairs, “even the hand cuffs?”

“Yes, those are edible too but as a warning you better eat them last because I can’t wait to get my hands on you,” I responded while waiting for his linger touched.

His fingers slowly caressed my cheek as he bended down for a long, hungry kiss that made my legs tremble. He kissed down my neck retracing all the spots he knows that makes me tremble. He kissed down to my chest and it feels like a little fire is dancing across my body, when his lips made its way to part of the of the part of the heart he stuck his tongue out and licked up the icing in one go. He let out a groan when the trail came to an end, his fingers disappeared into one of the bowls around me and he brought out the icing and decorated around and on my nipples and he hungry licked it up; moaning at the taste with my hardened buds in his mouth as he licked, sucked and nibbled them. Again, he decorated my body with different flavors of icing but, he moved his mouth away and lifted his icing covered fingers to my mouth, “lick them,” he said sternly, I opened my mouth to allow entrance of his long digits and worked my tongue around them indulging in the sweet taste. He gently pulled them out of my mouth and his mouth lowered down to my hip and he tugged the edible tongue with his teeth and let go and it snapped back. He licked the thong as his huge hand rubbed my aching erection, “this is an interesting flavor,” he said barely above a whisper, he moved his mouth to my dick and gently lifted the thong and began to eat it slowly as his fingers traced on my hot flesh. Once he ate away the front of the thong he took his some icing in a different bowl and decorated my dick. I can feel his hot breathe as his mouth moves closer before he gave me little teasing licks, alternating between eating the thong and licking the icing. Once all the edible material in the front was gone he added a different flavor of icing onto my dick. His tongue licked the pre-cum that was leaking out my slit and in a matter of seconds he took me into his mouth. Sucking hard as his tongue worked its way around. He used one arm to hold down my waist and keep me from thrusting inside of his warm mouth, his other hand was spreading icing onto my balls. His mouth left my tender head with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum trailing behind on the tip and his huge hand pumped my cock and he removed his arm that was holding down my waist. I thrusted freely into his hand, whimpering, as his mouth worked on my icing covered balls and moaning at the taste. I feel a huge amount of heat pooling into my stomach and I’m close to completion, “Atsushi,” I whimpered as he continue to pleasure me.

He worked his hand harder with a tighter grip, he looked up at me and said in a seductive voice, “go ahead and cum,” he took both of my balls into his mouth and sucked on them hungrily. I thrusted frantically into his hand at the pleasure as I rode out my orgasm, my semen mixing in with his decoration on my upper body. I looked at him and saw the hunger at his eyes and my still hard cock, it has been far too long. He removed his hand and kissed his way up until he made it to the first section of his art and happily licked it up and moaned at the taste, “This is so delicious,” he worked his way up lapping up the icing and my semen. My chest now bare, he lifted my hips up and grabbed the remaining of the thong and ate it up quickly.

He took a seat at my entrance looking and slowly tugging at the thread at my entrance, he slowly pulled out the first bead and sniffed it smelling the sweetness, “is this edible as well?” I nodded my head as I watched him grab another bowl of icing and spread the icing around my wanting hole. My hole twitched as he pulled out all the beads besides one and I whimpered at the look of him as he began to eat up the thread. He pulled out the finale bead with his teeth and took it into his mouth as his tongue licked the icing around my hole. As he sucked on the last bead he added more icing and licked it up but he pushed his tongue inside of me. I moaned as his wet tongue, wiggled its way inside of me. I whimpered as he removed his tongue but he immediately plunged three fingers in my hole without mercy, “I watched your video, Tetsuya and it was hard for me to stay there sitting on the couch instead of driving to your place and quickly taking those toys place,” his fingers made me crazy, each digit slowly stroked over all my sensitive spots but none of them touched the spot that made me see white.

“I’m glad you like that,” I whimpered as he kissed up my neck placing hickeys on the way to my mouth.

“Hmm, I did, I climaxed three times,” he murmured against my skin.

“Only three times?” I said teasing and my voice hitched as his fingers intensified their pace inside of me.

“I wasn’t the only one watching you know,” he said as he looked at me, “Nebuya also enjoyed your wantonness, your flexibility and your eagerness. The way your moaned and begged for me to fill your insatiable hole,” he worked his fingers inside of me faster and harder, twisting the digits inside of me the way I love and crave, “You loved the idea of me watching huh? Watching you trying to pleasure yourself with those inadequate toys, hearing you moaned and beg and plead wishing that those toys was the real thing. I didn’t mind that Nebuya was pleasuring himself while watching you beg for me because for him it was like any other porn because he will never have this sweet ass,” all three of fingers pressed deeply inside on the sweetest spot causing me see white and I rode out my second orgasm onto those long, pleasure giving fingers.

“Atsushi,” I moaned greedily while I continue to rock myself on his fingers until he pulled them out and I whimpered. He quickly licked up my semen and he took me by the hips and flipped me over on my knees his hand moving around in circle on my rear. His mouth trace kisses around my ass as his hands worked them, spreading them apart and squeezing them back together. He suddenly picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway when he saw the rose petal covered bed, “Tetsuya is so sweet,” he groaned and dropped me on to the bed and he quickly climbed on top of me and began at eating away the edible cuffs. When my hands were finally free I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to taste those sweet lips. My tongue slipped inside, hungry to find more sweetness but was met by his tongue and moved together as I felt his hands slip through my hair. He slowly pulled away but kissed down my neck, going down to kiss the faint hickeys he left behind. My hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he took my hint; slightly stood up and took his shirt off as my hands worked on undoing his belt. He pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time, freeing his hardened member that looks bigger than the last time I saw it.

He went to climb back over me but I pushed him down gently, “my turn to indulge in my dessert,” I whimpered as my hands traced down his sculpted body. I removed one hand from his abdominal muscles and grabbed both of the bowls and I decorated his chest with the vanilla icing, his lips with the chocolate icing and his cock with a mixture of both chocolate and vanilla. Sitting in his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and went in for a rich and creamy taste and he moaned at the taste as I slipped him some chocolate icing in his mouth. I kissed down his neck and bite him hard down at the base of his neck and sucked on it to pull away and loved the way my mark looked on his skin. I kissed down his body, rubbing his muscles and licking away the icing that I encountered. I gently spread his legs as I made my way to his cock, and I slowly licked up the long shaft and sucked up the pre-cum that leaked from the slit until all the icing was gone.

I opened my mouth wide, ready to take in his large member the best I could. I’m ready to surprise him and show him that the past three months I’ve been working on my gag reflex that way I can take him entirely into my mouth. I pushed slowly, taking in more as the head pushed down into my throat. I began to breathe with only my nose as I made it all the way down to the base of his cock, my nose pressed into his short curly purple hair. With teary eyes, I looked up at him and I could almost cum again at the look of pure pleasure on his face, “Tetsuya,” he moaned when we made eye contact, “can I?” his hand lingered slowly stroking my hair. I moan yes and his cock flinched at the vibrations, almost making me lose track of my breathing. His hand tighten on my head, pressing down as he thrusted his hips and fucked my mouth and my throat. My eyes started to tear up more and fell out tracing down my cheeks, he stopped thrusting looking concerned but I moaned it is okay to let him know everything was fine. He slowly began to thrust inside of my throat building up to a quick pace. Tears flowed out but I continue to moan at the pleasure of him thrusting into my mouth and I could feel my own dick twitching with excitement. He roughly thrusted in and stilled as I could feel his warmth pouring down my throat, he quickly pulled out and I swallowed the remainder of his seed that lingered in my mouth. He gently stroked away the remainder tears, “are you okay? Was that too rough?” he asked with concerned in his voice.

 

I chuckled, “I’m fine, Atsushi, I enjoyed that. I told you I enjoy being dominated.” He groaned at my comment, “I want to pleasure you and giving you pleasure hearing you groan and moan and indulge into my efforts also gives me pleasure.”

He pulled me into his lap and I could feel his still hard cock on my rear, “this is going to be a long night, what position do you want to start in?”

I kissed him passionately, “of course it going to be a long night we have three months of making love to do,” I stood out of his lap and went to move his full mirror in the room. I crawled back on the bed and turned around, facing the mirror, my face close to the bed and my ass high in the air, “you going to keep me waiting?” I asked teasingly.

“No,” he groaned and was quickly behind me, the head of his member poking at my entrance, “you ready?” I nodded and he quickly thrusted all the way inside of me in one thrust. I moaned loudly at suddenly being filled, being stretched by this warmth that I thought about late at night. “How do you want it?” he leaned over and whispered in my ear, “fuck me,” I whimpered. “Your wish is my command,” he replied as he leaned up and his grip on my hips tighten as he started a rough and quick pace as he rolled his hips into my ass. He suddenly stopped and I whimpered as his cock went still inside of me, “spread your legs wider, Tetsuya, show me that flexibility,” he commanded. I moaned as I widen my legs as far as I could and my hands clenched into the comforter and the rose petals, “good. Stay just like this,” he slowly started to thrust and quicken his pace with his each thrust to the point where I was tearing through the roses that my hands encountered.

“Yes, Atsushi, fuck!” I screamed as he hammered himself inside of me and I could hear him grunt. He increased his intensity and my eyes began to water, “holy fuck,” my legs tremble to keep its hold and he buried himself in my deeply with a rough slap on my ass, “Atsushi,” I moaned as the tears worked their way down my face. His hands left my hips and he continued to pound inside of me and made their way to my nipples that they roughly twisted and pulled. His hands moved away from my hard, sensitive nubs and slowly traced on my back to my rear. He squeeze my ass he continued to plunge himself inside of me. He began to push himself deeper than he has ever before and I trembled frantically because it is too deep but it feels so good, I rocked my hips to meet his thrusts.

I looked up at the mirror and saw my face with tears running down and covered with sweat. I opened my mouth to speak but as soon as I found the words to praise my lover he hit a new spot that had me shuddering and my vision clouded as more tears ran out of my eyes. I opened my mouth and began to drool as I moaned and I could only scream his name. He noticed how I reacted when he hit that new spot and he grunted and cursed feeling my walls tighten around his dick, buried too deep inside of me. Using the same intensity as he does when he does his move the  Thor’s Hammer in a game he thrusted right back hitting in the right spot but slightly deeper and I became a drooling, crying, and screaming fool begging for more. He kept the intensity with his thrusts, hitting different spots, exploring this new area, while leaning over and biting down my neck hard causing it to bruise and he licked, kissed, and sucked on his mark. He moaned my name in my ear, “I- fucking shit,” he lost his words as he rammed hard in a new spot that had me trembling more into an incoherent crying mess.

“Fuck, more,” I was able to scream out and he grunted as he aimed to please as he continue to hit new areas grunting when I trembled and clenched around his member. I tilted my head to his lips and tried to lean up but the sudden shock going through my body sent my head back down. He brought his lips onto mine and kissed me deeply and we both rocked out our orgasm. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt him filling me up to the brim and tears continue to slide down my face landing in my random pools of drool that was soaking into comforter. He slowly pulled out of me and quickly pulled me into his lap, kissing the tears that were still coming and wiping away my remaining drool away from my mouth and chin.

“Tetsuya,” he panted, “are you okay my sweet?”

“Fuck,” I whimpered slipping out of consciousness trying to my keep my eyes open, “Atsushi that was amazing. Yes, I’m okay.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him sweetly.

He chuckled and pulled away and pushed my hair, damp from sweat, off my face and he looked at me with those purple eyes that feels like he's staring right through me, “I wanted to tell you during dinner but we went straight to dessert,” he began to say as his hands worked their way down my body massaging my muscles, “every day I find myself falling into this deep, warm abyss but abyss sounds scary right? It is scary this feeling I have for you that I have never felt before but I know what it is- this feeling that makes my heart jump and flip with joy every time I see you. It makes my heartbeat faster and beat loudly, everytime we touch, too loudly that I think everyone can hear the song that my heart is singing. I am in love you, Kuroko Tetsuya. My heart, is covered in tattoos of your name. My mind, is filled with plenty of thoughts of you. My dreams, which you are in have me waking up blissfully and stupidly happy. I am in love with you so much, Tetsuya.”

My vision became blurry again as I looked into those purple eyes, I smiled brightly, “I am in love with you too and it makes me so happy to hear that you feel the exact same way,” I buried my face into his neck right where I marked him and I kissed it gently, “Atsushi, let’s make love again,” I pulled away and laid down on my back with my legs spread wide for him, “make love with me, slowly and tenderly until the sun comes back up. Covered my body with kisses, hickeys and bites, my love.”

He chuckled, “with pleasure my insatiable little lover,” he said as crawled his way over me.

That night he gave me what I wanted, what we both wanted. To my embarrassment, I continued to shed tears from pleasure and true happiness at the love that I was helplessly in, practically drowning. The next three months, we were in our own little world and the days did seem to blend together. When I couldn’t find my own strength to walk he would carry me around the house and he made me comfortable in a nest of blankets and pillows while he tended to his bakery. Some nights we would bake desserts together or he would massage my neck, hands, thighs and legs as I worked on my next novel, that I have a feeling is going to be a great hit. All of those nights ended the same with us naked in our bed making sweet love sometimes slow, like with have all the time in the world or we would be rough some nights making love, too passionately, as if it would be the last time we could embrace. Some mornings I found myself feeling sick and sometimes throughout the day I would crave for things that I never crave before. One day, I had a weird craving for vanilla ice-cream expect I took barbeque chips and crumpled them on top. At first it sounded disgusting but that first spoonful was heavenly and a quickly finished the bowl I tried to slow down from eating this new craving because I noticed that I started to gain weight but after I stopped I still kept gaining weight.

Hospitals have such a unique smell accompanied by the sounds of people crying and whimpering in pain as they wait for medical attention. I am at a different hospital than the one Midorima-kun works at even though there is patient confidently if Akashi-kun knew I visited Midorima-kun he would immediately asked Atsushi-kun about what was wrong. But, Atsushi-kun does not know that I am at the hospital and I do not want him to worry.

A tall handsome male nurse stepped out from the day, “Kuroko-san?”

“That would be me,” I stood and walked over to him.

“This way,” he grinned down at me and I followed him as he lead me into a room, “in here please,” he took my weight and my height and wrote down what I said what was wrong, “the doctor would be with your shortly.”

I sat there on and when moved I heard the paper crinkle, I laid a hand on my stomach and looked up as the door opened but it was the same male nurse, “When was the last time you went to use the restroom? Do you think you could go now? If so please urinate into this cup it must be to this line and don’t flush the toilet.”

“Yes, I actually do need to use the restroom,” I took the cup from his hands and went into the bathroom and I almost filled it up all the way I walked back out and handed him the cup and held it out for him, “here you go.”

He smiled at me as he took the cup and sat it down, he went in a flush the toilet and he picked the cup back up and stood in the doorway, “after these test results the doctor will be with you. It will not take too long maybe only ten minutes.”

“Okay, thank you,” I said as I went to wash my hands. Finished washing my hands I grabbed one of the magazines they had laid out, it was a literature magazine and it included a review of Claude’s and I latest work. As I read the review, I texted Claude asking him if has seen it or read it. It was a very good review and I’m sure this was around the time Claude’s and I sale increased dramatically.

C.B: Yes, Tetsuya, I’m reading it now. They speak so highly of us that I’m blushing. I’m just a mere writer that still needs experience

K.T: You feigning modesty amuses me so much.

C.B: Haha, so how are you and your man? I want all the details.

K.T: Everything is great- no everything is more than great. I am uncontrollably happy and I am in love with him and I love spending time with him even if that time is spent with unspoken words while and I work and he gives me the best massages.

C.B: Awh, Tetsuya is in love how sweet and cute. I wish I was getting massages my hands cramp horribly if I’m not careful. I watched the twins one night for Makoto-kun and Kiyoshi-kun and my hand cramped up and Takeshi-chan came and gave me hand massage, stating that he needs to take care of his lover, it was nauseously cute.

I chuckled and picture the look on Claude’s face as Takeshi-chan said those bold words.

K.T: He has a long road ahead of him if he wants you as a lover huh?

C.B: He will grow out of it is he young and when he is eighteen I’ll be an old man that he probably won’t find attractive anymore.

K.T: Awh, is claude sad? I’m sure he will find you still cute and adorable. You do know who his fathers are correctly?

I felt my phone buzz in my lap again and as I read began to unlock my phone I heard the door open and there stood a giant with purple hair and brown eyes, “Hello, I am Doctor Murasakibara Takumi, it is nice to meet you Kuroko Tetsuya,” he held out his large hand.

Shit, I remember when I met Atsushi-kun’s family they mention his uncle couldn’t be there because of his work hours at a hospital, “hello, nice to meet your Murasakibara-sensei.”

“I’m looking at the test results now and it seemed that my guess was correct. Have you been sexually active recently?” he asked he flipped through the chart.

“Yes, my lover and I indulge in the activity nightly,” I answer and a slight blush spread across my cheeks.

He chuckled, “well you and your lover will have to slow down on that,” he moved to the side as the male nurse came in with a monitor, “it appears from the test that your love making has been fruitful and you are with child. You are actually three months in your term.”

“Excuse me, I’m what?” I asked in disbelief.

His eyebrows came together and a frown came across his face but quickly disappeared, “you are pregnant Kuroko-kun, did it go unplanned and your lover insert a parasite inside of you without your knowledge.”

“No, he wouldn’t there was an incident six months ago where I was almost raped and the culprit put something inside when I told my former doctor he said it sounded like a high quality parasite but we went a week back and I wasn’t pregnant and they notice that the parasite didn’t take because it needed to be inserted into a dry anus,” I replied quickly as I looked down at my stomach.

“Ah the really expensive ones? Laid down and lift up your shirt please,” he said as he pulled gloves on his hands and the male nurse spread this cold gel on my stomach. The doctor walked over and took a tool that was attached to the monitor and pressed it on my stomach he started off low then worked his way up, “see that is your child,” he moved the tool up slightly higher, “Ah, see that is where the parasite took hold but it looks like your child is growing well.”

I looked up at the monitor and saw the little baby that was growing inside of me as he pointed out his hands and feet that were developing.

“I’m sure your previous doctor told you about the dangers of this parasite? Luck is on your side and you won’t have to worry about them because the parasite it placed in a perfect spot that will make delivery go smoothly. Do you want this child?” he asked as he looked up at me, slightly worried.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I slightly touched it as I looked at the monitor, “Yes, I want it. We want it very much.” I replied cheerfully.

“That is good to hear, it will be great for you to start having a proper diet,” he began writing, “and taking some vitamins so that you and your child are getting your daily nutrition. Also, if you and your lover are okay with the idea I can deliver your child unless you want another doctor I have some great recommendations,” he held out the prescription.

“We will be glad for you to deliver our child,” I smiled knowing his connection to the father that Murasakibara-sensei doesn’t know yet.

“Excellent, we will have a check-up in month to see how the child is progressing and maybe figure out if you are having a boy or a girl, if the baby cooperates and is willing to move,” he handed me a piece of paper, “hand this to the ladies up front to set up the appointment. Congratulations, Kuroko-kun.”

In life, one will find themselves in situations that they believed that could never happened to them. Sometimes one would face those situations with excitement, dread or they will give up and not face them at all. It is true what they say that shit happens and sometimes you have to tough it up and deal and that we learn from our mistakes and how to deal with the storms that come into one’s life. There are times that the shit that happens isn’t bad at all but very, very good and will leave one bubbling with happiness that they feel like they could explode with rainbows and sunshine. In life, there will be friends who will stick with you and unfortunately some of them will leave but that just brings up the question and the answer that there were never your true friend in the first place. This moment, this baby that is growing inside of me is an unexpected surprise that will always beatify the both of us. I can’t wait to tell him about our child growing inside of me and that everything will be okay. Atsushi-kun doesn’t have to worry about losing the both of us, honestly I wanted to get married first before I had his child but the order doesn’t matter because we are in-love with each other. We don’t even need to have a wedding, we could just fill out the paperwork and pay the fee, say our personal vows and be fine without having a lavish wedding. I can’t wait to see his face as I tell him and I know he will drown me with kisses and you with kisses. You will be loved so much, you are a product of our love and I can’t wait to see you.

In life, shit really does happen. There is Tatsuya Himuro standing naked in our love nest with his hand on Atsushi-kun’s cheek, who is standing there shirtless. No. No. No. Not today. Why Atsushi-kun? I thought you were in love with me? I thought that this bitch was nothing to you? Was everything a lie all those kisses, those nights spent together.

He quickly turned toward the door, “Tetsu-chan…” he began to say but I didn’t want to hear any explanation he would come up with. I grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at him as he approached me and I quickly ran away not stopping until I made it to the nearest train station. I grabbed a ticket to the farthest destination it could take me, I took my seat an in empty section of the train. Tears are flowing down rapidly, my heart is breaking, crumbling inside of me. Don’t worry little one, I began to rub my stomach trying to comfort my baby. Don’t worry, I will keep you. I will love you and never stop loving you. I will give you more love than you could have gotten from the both of us. We will be fine without him and make it without him because I love you, little one.

I am helplessly, undeniably in love with you.

Tear shedding, heart being stitched back together with a strong and unbreakable thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of In Life. I would like to apologize for not being able to post these past three weeks on time. After I finish packing I will start on the finale chapter to finish the work and begin on the second part of the series.  
> Thank you for reading again, it means a lot to me. Feel free to leave comments.  
> Sometime later tonight I will have the last and finale chapter posted.  
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole.


	5. Thank you for the memories

The lights flickered on, “SURPRISE!” we, the adults and the children shouted as the unaware birthday boy walked into my house.

Atsushi-kun stood there looking surprise and didn’t know what to say but he finally found his words, “is that a chocolate fountain?”

There was children laughter after his question, “of course it is desert-sensei! We picked it out just for you, we told our dads you would love it even if your chocolate is better.”

Atsushi-kun chuckled as the children led him, by the both of his hands, to the chocolate fountain and they stood there with the look of amazement on their face, “Thank you guys so much,” he said as he bend down and hugged them all, “what should I try first?”

“Try a marshmallow first!” Tamotsu-chan said showing him the marshmallows.

“There are strawberries as well, desert sensei,” Takehiko-chan said cheerfully.

“Try the apple slices first, daddy said apples are your lucky item of the day today,” Nana-chan said holding up the apples as high as she possibly could.

“You like salty as well, Desert-sensei?” Takeshi-chan asked him smiling brightly, “there are pretzel sticks so you will have sweet and salty.”

A beautiful little boy with jet black hair, which was down to his shoulders, long eye lashes and pretty eyes blushed as he held up a plate of peppermint twists, “desert-sensei has a great chocolate peppermint cake so here.”

The children stood there in front of Atsushi-kun showing him the possibilities that they would be able to have, “I will have to try them all. Won’t you try them with me?”

The children eyes grew big and lit up and as they began to raid the chocolate fountain counter with Atsushi-kun, Reo-kun pulled his son away, “don’t you have someone you want to meet?”

The child looked up at his parent with a stern look and he nodded his eyes, “Kuro-chan!” He shouted as Reo-kun picked him up and walked towards me with Hyuuga-kun right behind him.

“Kuroko-kun, this is our child, Hyuuga Masayoshi,” Hyuuga-kun stated as Reo-kun put Masayoshi-chan down and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“I realized the other day that Junpei-chan and I have not introduced you Masayoshi properly,” Reo-kun said as he possessively cling to Hyuuga-kun.

“Nice to meet you,” Masayoshi-chan said as he looked up at me.

I squatted down to his height, he clearly looks just like Reo-kun as if Reo-kun cloned himself but his personality is straight to the point like Hyuuga-kun, “I’m very happy that I finally get to meet and chat with you, Masayoshi-chan.”

“Thank you for the gift,” he turned his head away, like Hyuuga-kun does, “it was very nice.”

The child looks over to Atsushi-kun helping the other children picking out combinations for the chocolate fountain, “why don’t you go ahead and join them?”

It goes quickly from a brightly smiling child to a brightly smiling adult, “thank you for tonight, Tetsu-chan,” he pulled me in tenderly and bent down to my height and gave me a kiss that tasted like chocolate, strawberries, pretzels and various fruits.

Shit. A dream. I looked down at my ticket, great I wanted a ticket that was far from Tokyo but I did not want to go as far as Sapporo; the train ride from Tokyo to Sapporo is at least around ten hours with multiple stops. I’ll need a place to stay under a pen name, a wig, color contacts and I should probably call someone who can set up my new resident and retrieve a lot of money from my bank account; therefore, I wouldn’t be leaving a paper trail behind. My phone has a lot of miss calls and text messages from Atsushi-kun but I don’t want to hear or read anything he has to say. Shit, I accidently open one of his messages.

A.M: Tetsu-chan, it is not what you think.

Okay, Atsushi-kun he was bare ass naked in our love nest caressing your fucking cheek and you were shirtless and it wasn’t what I thought that I interrupted you about to cheat or after you probably did cheat on me, such a fucking lying little shit.

“Kuroko-kun? Kuroko-kun are you there?” The familiar voice asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry I was lost in my thoughts.” I responded trying to hold back my anger and sadness.

“Odd for you to call me, I’m surprise you still have my number,” he said teasing.

“I’m more surprise that you still have mine,” I retorted.

“But aren’t you serious with-“

“Fuck him,” I cut him off.

“Where? When? And How much?” he asked immediately knowing what I wanted.

“Sapporo apparently, I’ll be there in approximately eight hours and clear it all out but 100,000 yen. Cash only, please this time have it in a duffel bag.” I responded as if it was common, “also a new digit and cell.”

“Is that all for you Mr. Claude Ecrie?” He asked.

“Mrs. Jennifer Green,” I responded with a random American girl name.

“Would like a wig and maybe some color contacts as well? Would you even want make-up?” he asked and I could hear him jotting down notes.

“Yes, whatever you think it is best,” I responded.

“I assume some female clothes as well,” he mumbled below his breath.

“Yes, and some maternity clothes, please,” I requested hoping he wouldn’t pry.

He didn’t say anything for almost a minute, “Fuck him indeed,” he said as if he understood the situation, “will I be Mr. Green? Maybe Mr. John Green.”

“No,” I responded, “you know who you are, Imayoshi Shouichi.”

He chuckled, “Do you want someone to play the part?”

“I don’t care,” I paused, “but if you want to that is fine.”

“Okay, Kur- Jennifer I’ll see you in about eight hours,” he said and I could hear him smiling, “I’ll even pick you up.”

“Goodbye,” I said then hanged up the phone without waiting to hear him to bid goodbye.

I haven’t spoken to Imayoshi-kun since the time he confessed to me but he was the one that helped me with my first disappearing act and I hope I am able to pull this one off. It is going to be hard to commute back and forth from Sapporo to Tokyo for my appointments but at least the next one is one month away. I wonder if you are going to be a boy or a girl but honestly I’ll be happy with whatever gender you are but if I knew it would help with giving you a name. There are a lot of names that I like, I think I will write down a list but I do have awhile before I have to name you

.

I look down at my phone which is buzzing in my hand and I’m quick to reject but it is Aomine-kun, “hello, Aomine-kun.”

“Tetsu,” he said almost above a whisper, “I thought you would want to know that Ryo just got out of delivery and he and our son are doing great. He is so small, I forgot how small they could be- I mean his hands and his feet are soooooo tiny and wait to you see him, I’ll definitely send pictures. He has Ryo’s brown hair but my dark blue eyes and I’m pretty sure as he gets older his skin tone will get darker and he has such a tight grip. Ryo’s asleep right now and Emi’s resting right next to him and the baby is laying on my chest asleep. We already decided on his name and it is Daichi, Aomine Daichi. I know I’m talking a lot but I’m very, very happy.”

I smiled brightly even knowing that he cannot see me, “I’m very happy for you as well and I’m glad they are doing okay. You are both going to spoil him rotten just like you spoil Emi-chan.”

He softly chuckled, “of course we will. Is your boyfriend there with you? Put him on the phone.”

“No,” I said trying to hold back tears, “he is not here with me… I’m currently on a trip so I’ll have to get phone off for a while so you can contact him when you get the chance.”

“Tetsu, is everything okay?” he asked with his voice filled with concerned.

“Everything is fine,” I lied, “I have to go. Goodbye Aomine-kun and tell everyone I said hello.”

“Later,” he said and I ended the call and immediately turned off my phone.

I wonder who you will look like, little one. Would you have my blue hair and blue eyes or would you have the Murasakibara distinct family traits? Would you inherit his height? What about his purple hair that is too soft to be real or those purple eyes that pierce through my soul like daggers. Would you have his love for snacks and sweets, little one? Would you enjoy reading books like me? I wonder if your face will always light up, like a child, no matter what your age. Would you praise the hard work effort of others and never give up or the complete opposite? I wonder if you will have no presence like me but is that even possible if you are as tall as him.  I can feel something cold, wet slide slowly down my cheeks. Murasakibara Atsushi, I miss you.

As soon as I stepped off the train there was Imayoshi-kun standing there with his usual grin on his face. I remember how his sadistic grin would send shivers down my spine to the rest of my body.  To my surprise a slightly tall male, that I haven’t see in who knows how long, stood behind him. I never thought I would encounter Haizaki Shogo today.

“Hello, how was your travels?” Imayoshi-kun asked as I approached them.

“It was okay, Imayoshi-kun right now I want to get something to eat,” I said then turned to the other male who was looking down at me, “It is nice to see you as well, Haizaki-kun.”

“Sup, Kuroko-kun,” he stated as he looked away.

“Let’s get you something to eat, Kuroko-kun and all the arrangements have been made as you wished,” Imayoshi-kun said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closely to him, “will you be joining us as well Shogo-kun?”

They are on first name basis, I wonder what their relationship could be, “Don’t let me intrude and feel like a third wheel, Shouichi.”

Imayoshi-kun suddenly stopped, “Shogo, we have already discussed this and I thought we came to an understanding.”

“I don’t mean to pry but what is your relationship with each other?” I asked but I believe that I already know.

“If you really want to know,” Haizaki-kun stated as he looked dead at Imayoshi-kun, “we are romantically involved but when you call him he drops everything and runs to you like a well-trained mutt.”

“No, I did not he is just a friend that I will help out,” Imayoshi began to say until I cut him off.

“You should be faithful to your partner, Imayoshi-kun,” I scold him, “even though I do not have any intentions of having a sexual relationship with you, you should not let him doubt and worry.”

We walked to a nearby ramen shop, mostly in silence, I could barely hear Imayoshi-kun and Haizaki-kun talking barely above a whisper but I didn’t want to pry or intrude in their talk; therefore, I tuned them out. They, to my dislike, asked the reason why I was all the way in Sapporo, what happen between Murasakibara-kun and about my pregnancy. Immediately after finishing his ramen, Haizaki-kun got a phone call and had to leave because of work but, before leaving he quickly kissed Imayoshi-kun on the lips. As Imayoshi-kun walked me to my new home, for however long I deem necessary, he told me about their relationship, some of the information I didn’t want to know, they have been in a serious relationship for two years and apparently having sex with Haizaki-kun is always to the both of their satisfaction. We arrived to my new residence and he handed me a copy of the key, he showed me around and the items that he retrieved for me. He bought me a long, red wig, which is really beautiful and green contacts. As soon as he showed me the bedroom, I was completely shocked it was a queen size bed and is way too big for just one person.

“You didn’t have to get such a huge bed for me,” I said standing there in my pajamas about to crawl in the bed.

“I’m not leaving you alone, Kuroko-kun,” he said just before he took his shirt off, “I know you too well.”

He crawled in the bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close, “Haizaki-kun wouldn’t be happy about this,” I stated as I put my hands on his chest trying to give us some room.

“I told him that I was going to be staying the night some nights,” he mumbled, “the nights that I’m not here he will be here or the both of us will be with you.”

“Wouldn’t that cut into your private time with each other,” I replied.

“No, there is a separate room,” he said as he tugged a little bit more, “Now, come on over Kuroko-kun and let it all out.”

My guard dropped for a mere second and before I could respond my face was right in his chest, “let all of what out?”

“You know what I’m talking about Kuroko-kun,” Imayoshi-kun said, “I know how much he means to you and I know how much you mean to him. I believe it is a misunderstanding- everything isn’t what it seems but if I was in that situation I would be pissed and angry. Also, you shouldn’t hide this,” his hand went down to my stomach, “from him… you should give it some time to think and talk to him; not only just talk but listen to him as well. Now are we going to keep talking or get some sleep?”

The tears that I’ve been holding back slowly escaped, “thank you, let’s sleep,” I barely mumbled above a whisper as he his hand slowly stroke my hair.

“Tetsu-chan, Tetsu-chan,” I heard someone calling for me and I barely opened my eyes.

“Yes, Atsushi-kun?” I rubbed my eyes, “is something wrong.”

“It is past midnight,” he said as he picked me up from my nest and set me in his lap, “I know it is a Christian holiday but, Merry Christmas also I baked a cake and here is your slice.”

“Merry Christmas,” I said as I gently kissed him on the cheek, “what flavor is it?”

“It is a mystery,” he smiled at me as I began to eat the slice.

“It is delicious,” I said in between bites, “what is this?” There was something red in the middle of the cake, like a box, “is this supposed to be here?”

“Yes, it’s a surprise, Tetsu-chan, eat around it and then let’s see what is inside.”

I finished eating around the little red box and when I open the box I was greeted by a brilliantly cut amethyst on a silver chain, “Atsushi, it is beautiful. I wish you told me we were going to get each other gifts.”

He chuckled, “I was walking by this shop window and it caught my eye and you suddenly came into my mind,” he kissed the top of my head as he took the necklace in his hands and put it on for me, “but you don’t have to get me anything, Tetsuya. You are the best thing I could ever want, shit- you are all I could ask for it is just the fact that you are in my arms right now, and every night, makes me extremely happy. You are all mine and I couldn’t ask for more.”

I moved around in his lap to face him, my face blushing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, “I am all yours, my love and there is no place I rather be but in your arms,” I went to kiss his neck, over the bite mark that I left last night, “should I wrap myself in a big bow for you to unwrap?”

He chuckled deeply, “Tetsuya is so sweet,” he said as his huge hands traveled up in my t-shirt, “I love you so much, you know that right?”

“Of course, I love you too,” I kissed him gently while grinding down on him, “now take me to bed.”

He looked down at me puzzled, “will it be okay? You haven’t been feeling well lately.”

I looked at him in disbelief, “yes, it will be fine. I feel better now and I will feel amazing when you are deep inside of me.”

He chuckled, “so lewd, Tetsuya,” he placed his hand on my stomach, “I’m so happy the both of you are in my life.”

Oh, great another dream playing onto my guilt. I should tell him, I looked down at the necklace he bought me, reminding me even more of his eyes. I should tell him, but little one I’m not ready to face him. I don’t want to hear what happen during the scene that I walked in on, even if it is just a big misunderstanding. I tried to move out of the bed but something was in the way, I slightly turned around and was greeted by Haizaki-kun’s sleeping face. I gently looked under covers and saw both of their arms were wrapped around me and their hands are slightly touching each other.

“Haizaki-kun,” I whispered to the sleeping male behind me, remembering it doesn’t take much to wake him up.

He opened one eye at me, “what is Kuroko-kun?”

“I have to use the restroom, will you let me out please?” I asked gently.

“Don’t take too long,” he said as he removed his arms from around me and slowly slipped out of the bed.

I walked away from the bedroom and went immediately to my old phone and I turned it on. Don’t worry little one, for you I will tell him the truth.

“Tetsuya,” he answered frantically, “where the hell are you? I’m seriously worried just let me explain.”

“No,” I responded harshly, “I don’t want to hear that right now just shut up and listen.”

“Tetsuya,” he began to say before I cut him.

“I won’t be using this number for a while, don’t look for me and I’m okay,” I paused trying to figure how I’m going to word this, “Atsushi-kun, I’m pregnant and I’m going to have this baby.”

“Tetsuya, you’re pregnant,” he repeated letting it sink in, “please come home or tell me where you are and I’ll come get you.”

“I have to go, Atsushi-kun,” I said about to the end call.

“Tetsuya,” he cried out, “please don’t go, just stay and talk for a bit please.”

“Talk about what?” I said choking back the tears.

“How long have you know about your pregnancy,” he asked, “tell me all about it.”

“Well, I just recently found out. I’m three months in my term and the doctor said everything is going to be alright with the parasite, he said it is in a perfect spot.” I wiped my face dry, “I have to go now.”

I look down at my swollen round stomach, it is almost time for my little boy to be a part of this world. The doctor wants me closer, in Tokyo while I’m on bedrest. I haven’t talked to Atsushi-kun since I called him late at night all those months ago. I haven’t talked to anyone besides Imayoshi-kun and Haizaki-kun and they wanted to throw me a baby shower but I declined because I just bought everything that my son will ever need. Now, I’m sitting in the train station, in my red wig, green contacts waiting for Haizaki-kun to arrive. A bright flash of pink catches my eyes as a familiar figure sat down beside me and the papers in her hands accidently drop and scatter to the floor and one of them landing in my lap. I looked down at the flyer to see myself, it was an ad looking for me so all this time he has been searching for me.

“I’m so sorry,” a voice spoke that I haven’t heard in a long time, “I’m really exhausted.”

“You are looking for your friend?” I asked

“Yes, he has been missing for six months we are all worried for him,” she said as she picked up the flyers and I reached down to help her, “No, you don’t have to help me you are very much pregnant. What are you having if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m having a boy,” I replied, “he is due any time soon now.”

Her face light up, “He is going to be a pretty big baby.”

I chuckled, “that is what the doctor said and I wouldn’t be surprise considering that his father is very tall.”

I brushed the bangs out of my eyes and she stared at me intently, like she was looking past my façade and knew it was me, “Tetsu-kun. It is you Tetsu-kun.”

“What gave me away?” I asked.

“The eyes may be a different color but they are still the same,” she smiled slightly at me, “where the hell have you been! We have been so worried about you especially with Murasakibara-kun told us that you were pregnant! Murasakibara-kun also has been an emotional wreck between the bakery and looking for you he hardly gets any sleep and the same goes with Claude-kun, who has been in a frenzy looking everywhere for you. We all have been concerned and I’m very, very pissed at you Kuroko Tetsuya and you didn’t even let him explain!”

I sat there in silence as she stared at me intently waiting for my reply and then I heard the arrival of Haizaki-kun’s train, “Momoi-kun, I’m sorry for the distress that I’ve caused everyone,” I saw Haizaki-kun approach us, “but, I have to go. I don’t care if you tell them that you saw me or about my disguise.”

I grabbed Haizaki-kun by the arm and walked as fast as I could out of the train station. I felt something wet trickle down my leg and before I could react there was a sharp pain that had me dig my nails deeply into Haizaki-kun’s arm.

“Shit what the fuck, Kuroko-kun,” he said during my contraction.

“The baby,” I hissed, “he is coming.”

“Now?!” He panicked, “keep that little fucker in there.”

“He wants out now!” I screamed at him, “Take me to the fucking hospital. NOW!”

The ride to the hospital didn’t seem to go quick enough. Haizaki-kun went ahead and called my doctor to let him know we were coming. When we pulled up to the entrance the attractive male nurse, from my first time here, was already waiting outside with a wheel chair. He pushed me inside and into my room where he helped me get undressed and into my gown while to other nurses hooked me up to the machines. When they were finished Murasakibara-sensei walked in ready to begin the procedure.

“It is time, Kuroko-san,” he said as he approached me while the nurses began to give me a shot, “we have been over the procedure countless of times and we don’t want your active bundle of joy to wait any longer. The shot they are giving you will help with the pain.”

I laid there, watching as he cut open my stomach, and I winced expecting to feel pain but there was nothing. He took out my son, who was screaming to the high heavens and handed him quickly to the nurses. I looked over at the nurses who were handling my newborn son as Murasakibara-sensei went on with a focused look as he finished the procedure. I saw the nurses approach me and they handed me my son, wrapped up in a light green bundle. I took him into my arms and I was greeted by his head full of light blue hair and he looked back at me with his purple eyes that remind me so much of his father's. I held my finger, to his cheek and gently rubbed it and he smiled and as he turned towards my touch. I sat there and watched him slowly close his eyes and fall asleep.

“You have a healthy son,” Murasakibara-sensei stated, “You both should get some rest.”

“Thank you,” I murmured as I laid my son over my heart and quickly fell asleep with him.

I woke up to a wet feeling on my nipples, and saw him trying to get something to eat through my shirt, “are you hungry little one?” I held him gently as I sat up and lifted up my shirt and held him close to my nipple. He grasped on to it quickly and sucked down greedily as I took time making sure to switch it up after ten minutes. When he was satisfied, I raised him to my shoulder and gently pat his back and then stopped when he gave me a big burp.

“Good boy,” I said as I slowly removed him from my shoulder and gently held him in my arms.

“Oh you are up,” the male nurse said as he walked in, “how are you both feeling? Has he been eating?”

“He just got done eating and he burped very loudly,” I smiled at the nurse, “I’m doing pretty well but I’m kind of hungry right now.”

The nurse nodded as he checked vitals, “Are you up for any visitors? You have some friends outside and I’m pretty sure one of them had food for you.”

“Yes, please let them in.” I stated as I looked back down at my child.

“Tetsuya,” a familiar voice called out to me.

I looked up and saw Akashi-kun standing in front of me, “Hello Akashi-kun.”

“Do you have any idea how pissed I am,” he stated, “We were all terribly worried.”

“I know, Momoi-kun told me,” I looked back down at my cooing child, “I needed time to think about things.”

“Six months to think about a situation that you’ve misinterpreted?” He walked over to me and looked down at the baby in my arms, “he has his eyes.”

“I know,” I replied, “do you want to hold him?”

“Yes, I would like that,” he replied, “I forgot how small babies can be and he is going to be tall. Have you thought of a name?”

“Yeah, I have actually,” I replied while adjusting myself, “his name is Aito.”

“Daring child huh?” he murmured to himself, “I approve. With you and Atsushi and his parents he really will be daring and may cause other trouble.”

I chuckled but there was a knock at the door, “Come in,” Akashi-kun called out and there walked in was Atsushi-kun and he looked over at Akashi-kun and made his way, holding out his arms and taking our child into his arms. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down right next to me and turned his crying face towards me, “Tetsuya,” he said barely above a whisper, “this is our son. He has your hair and he has my eyes.”

“His name is Aito,” I responded as he suddenly but his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close.

“I missed you,” he responded, “I missed you so much and I had no idea where the hell you were hiding or even if you was in this damn country. I’ve spent countless nights looking for you everywhere and I just wish each night that I found you and you would listen and let me explain because I want to be you and him. I love you so much and I don’t want to let you go nor do I want to let him go. I want to be a part of both your lives. I didn’t cheat on you. There was nothing going on between Muro-chin and I and never will there be anything going on between us.  Will you listen to me now, Tetsuya?”

He wiped away my tears with his hand, “I’ve never taken it off,” I responded as I pulled the necklace out from underneath my shirt, “every time I see it I think of you and all of our memories spent together. All those sweet words, you would whisper to me in a tone that should be illegal. The way you say I love you. Pictures of you and your sleeping face, the face you make when you are baking or trying new sweets and the face you make at me; even when we are making love,” I looked passed him and out the window as I rubbed the gem, gently, in my hand, “The first memory that comes floods into my mind is the night when you presented this gift to me, which was crafty since you put it in the middle of a cake, and I wonder how the hell you even did that at times. I still remember your exact words and how they made my heart pound and ache like it was about to explode or your confession was going to rip apart. I thought it was going to rip apart because it was too full you know? Kind of like a cell if you receives too much water it will just explode and that is exactly how it felt like my heart was going to explode since every inch, and the deepest part, belongs only to you. Then the next memory that appears, at this point of reminiscing I am a sobbing mess, was our first date, which was to an amusement but no one could be surprise about that. I don’t know if you know this or not but that date was not only our first date but it was the first time I’ve ever been on a date, so in a way it was like I was saving myself for you. I think about our time in the ferris wheel, which was pretty cliché, and at the night sky we witness; how the stars were twinkling and you get see the bright and colorful lights from all the other attractions. However, the best view that night was you,” I turned and looked at him and reached out to wipe away his tears, “the way you looked at me; I felt like I knew exactly what you were thinking. In that moment, my exact thought was ‘look at this handsome man, who have fantasized for years, and the way he looks at me is screaming how much he loves me,’ you have no idea how horny that one look made me but maybe you already know how the way you look at me and how you speak affects me. I knew in that moment that I could go ninety days without having sex with you,” I chuckled as I remembered the night we made Aito, “That of course results in me remembering the night we made Aito, I don’t know if it was that exact night but it has to be, how excited I was and hoping that the icing that I made where up to your taste and the look you gave me when you saw me laying on the dining room table sent shivers to every area of my body. That night wasn’t anything like the first time we had sex, that is what I often think, don’t take it is a bad thing! The first time was amazing but that night is more important because you belong truly to me. And then I start to remember the time in middle school, when I first started to like you more as a friend and how after one game, seeing all your strength and power, I stayed held up in my room panting and touching myself for hours trying to get myself off for good, because each time I climaxed I had more dirty thoughts of you. I just imagined what it would have been like if you was really there with me,” I lowered my head into his chest from the embarrassment, “Doesn’t that remind me of that video I made for you? It was like an early birthday present, do you still watch it I wonder, and I still can’t come to terms about how Nebuya-kun sat there watching it besides you but it must have been an accident because I never told you about the nature of the video and you probably forgot that I preloaded it into your DVD player. After thinking about all of our romantic, and extremely embarrassing moments if anyone else was there to witness it like Akashi-kun is now, and I think about all the nights we spent making love, practically wherever like newlyweds, I think about when I came to the hospital to see what is wrong and sensei told me that I was pregnant, with your child, I was undeniably, uncontrollably happy. That moment is the number one moment in my life, don’t take it the wrong way, but I was pregnant with our child. How could it not be my number one memory? I was going to have the child of the man that I love with all my heart with all my of soul it was like all our love making became fruitful and when he told me that we didn’t have to worry and that me and Aito will be okay, I immediately picture your face and how it would look all lit up. I wanted to get home to you immediately to tell you the great news and I picture how you would pick me up and I would wrap my legs around you and you would ask really with bright eyes and then immediately carry me into the bed room and you would gently lay me down. We both would be blushing like virgin teenagers. You would lift up my shirt, all the way past my nipples and you would slowly take your big hand and gently stroke it down and let it rest of my stomach. You would kiss every single part of my stomach, talking to our little bundle of joy that was growing inside of me in between kisses. After you told our child how much you loved him and loved me you would gather me in your arms, that are so strong and warm and at nights I wished that I was laying in them, and we would make love all day. However, when I came home I saw you with him. He was completely naked and slightly aroused and he was caressing your cheek, which how dare he you are mine, and there you were standing there shirtless. I felt so hurt, my heart was actually breaking, not bursting from too much love, but actually breaking into a million pieces. Tell me exactly how I wasn’t supposed to misunderstand the situation, Atsushi-kun. You know if you came home and saw me naked, slightly aroused, and standing in front of Imayoshi-kun or Claude that you wouldn’t misunderstand the situation,” I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, “I spent these past six months thinking about the exact words that I would say to you and how I would react when you told me about what exactly went on with you two. I had to think of the possibilities of whether you would leave me for him and if I would still let you be included in Aito’s life. I know I shouldn’t keep him from you but just thinking about you and Himuro Tatsuya coming to pick him up on the weekends really pisses me the fuck off, more than the game I had against Makoto-kun in my first year. Just thinking about him being wrapped up in your arms, receiving your kisses and words of love makes me extremely angry and when I picture his face I become destructive; which was so bad to the point where Haizaki-kun printed off a picture of his face and handed me throwing darts to venture my anger out off instead of throwing plates against the wall. If you are leaving me, or already left me for him, right now I don’t want you to be in Aito’s life,” the sadness in his eyes immediately flickered with anger, “but, you are his father and you should be a part of his life and he should know who you are so I ask of you when you come by to see him, I don’t want to see Himuro Tatsuya, or if you spend time with him, do not kiss Himuro Tatsuya in front of him, or even if you come to pick him up. I don’t want Aito to end up hating you for being with Himuro Tatsuya instead of being with us,” I wiped away my tears and pulled away from his arm that was holding me closely, “I let everything off of my chest now, Atsushi-kun.”

He looked down at our son and immediately handed him off to Akashi-kun without saying a word. I looked around at the room and notice Nebuya-kun was standing there, possessively holding on to Himuro Tatsuya, whose face was completely red and covered in his tears. We made eye contact and he completely turned his head and buried it into Nebuya-kun’s chest.  

**  
**“Tetsuya,” I heard him say in a dangerously low voice, “Now, that you have said everything you wanted to say, which was sweet but it really pissed me off, now you have to listen what I have been trying to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter of In Life, took longer to finish than anticipated. It was hard for me to finish this chapter because I imagined multiple possibilities of how it all could unravel. I thought of the possibility of Murasakibara-kun chasing down Kuroko-kun on to the train or to Sapporo and confronting him and immediately telling him what happens and them staying in a hotel and well you know smut would defiantly be involved. Then I thought of what if Kuroko-kun leaves the country and has their child overseas without ever telling Murasakibara-kun about it and how when he moved back to japan 15 years later and Murasakibara-kun meets Aito-kun by accident. I also thought of Kuroko-kun telling Claude or telling Murasakibara-kun about the pregnancy before he left the country. When I decided on this approach I wasn't sure if I wanted to end it with them telling Kuroko-kun what exactly went on all those months ago or ending it with a very serious Murasakibara-kun. So, I've already started to type on the second part of the serious, which will indirectly involve our main couple and each chapter will be focus on the other side couples of this story and part three will pick right back where this leaves off but in Murasakibara-kun's point of view.  
> Thank you for reading this story. Thank you for the Kudos. Thank you for the comments. It all means a lot to me especially when I check my email and I read your comments, it truly does make my day.  
> Until next time! (which hopefully will be soon) I'll be writing in the point of view of our favorite bakagami and his journey to his relationship with Hayama-kun.  
> Again, thank you so much.  
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole


	6. Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for opinions and commentary from readers that has read this work.

Dear Readers,

 

I would like to thank you for reading this  first fiction of mine for Kuroko's basketball and I would like to apologize for not haven't finish the series and giving you closure about how it ends between Kuroko and Murasakibara. I have not finished this series nor have I continued to finish the second part of this series, _These Past Years_ , because I want to rewrite this series from the first person perspective to my current third person style. I made this "chapter" to receive all comments and suggestions from readers who have read this work and possibly new readers as well. I know this work needs a lot of work and there are grammatical errors that need to be fixed, but I want this work to be the best that I can write it. I deiced to write this and asks for suggestions because I feel like some parts can be cut out of the stories and maybe the story is missing something which is why I'm relying on your opinions.Not only will _In Life_ be rewritten but _These Past Years_ will also be rewritten and I want to have all three parts posted this summer, if not sooner.

 

Here is a quick summary of In Life :

(if you are a new reader I wouldn't read this part)

Kuroko returns to Japan after years of his absence and years of him not talking to his friends. He finds himself in a bakery which is owned by Murasakibara Atsushi and not only does he reunite with Murasakibara he also meets Kiyoshi Teppei and Hanamiya Makoto and their two children, who invites him to their birthday party. After Murasakibara closes his bakery he invites Kuroko upstairs and he asks Kuroko about what he has been up to and informs Kuroko of everything that has happened since Kuroko's disappearance. Murasakibara has cakes he wants Kuroko to try, the two end up drinking beer while talking more (which Kuroko can really hold his alcohol) and the end two end up having some pretty intense sex.

 

Kuroko returns home and tells Claude about his encounter (how do you guys feel about Claude anyways and be honest.) Claude and Kuroko attend the twins birthday party and they tell Kuroko's friends that Claude is his lover, but later Claude tells them that it was a joke, Murasakibara isn't happy with the idea of Claude being with Kuroko and pulls him inside of the house to have a talk. The party ends and they start to clean up after their talk and Kuroko eats his bunny cake, which after bringing in one of the twins Claude tells Kuroko that he has to go. Murasakibara gives Kuroko a ride home and asks him questions about his sex and love life ( which Kuroko has a vibrator inside of him and he had it inside the entire time because Claude put it inside of him.) Murasakibara asks Kuroko to be his boyfriend but Kuroko declines and Kuroko also gives Murasakibara head while he drives. After Murasakibara finds his release Kuroko believes that he calls out to Himuro Tatsuya, which pisses Kuroko off and he storms inside of his home.

 

Murasakibara comes after Kuroko who is violent towards him, but Murasakibara eventually calms him down and comforts Kuroko. After getting Kuroko talking about the real reason he left; they both learned that Kuroko's first time was with Murasakibara's cousin (which Kuroko did not know for years.) In rage Murasakibara gathers Claude and Hanamiya Makoto and they seek to take revenge which eventually leads the dangerous trio to leaving the country. While they are gone, Kuroko plays basketball with Kagami, Kise, and Aomines and spend time with Kise's family and Aomine's family. Kuroko's dog, Nigou, dies after playing with the children and Kuroko decides to bury him their back yard and have a memorial service for Nigou. Towards the end of the service, the dangerous trio return with scars and bruises and alerts the other friends who were unaware of their violent activities.  After everyone leaves Kuroko and Murasakibara end up having sex again (which I mean they get it on in every chapter.)

 

Murasakibara leaves to deliver eggs to Himuro Tatsuya and Nebuya Eikichi's restaurant (which a restaurant is the last place to expect that would run out of eggs but hey shit happens.) After Murasakibara depature, Murasakibara Hideo, the shitty cousin, shows up on Kuroko's door step with a lot of goons and threatens Kuroko. Hideo plans to rape and have his goons gang rape Kuroko; however, his plan does not succeed when Akashi Seijuurou, Hanamiya Makoto, Kiyoshi Teppei, Claude, Murasakibara, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, and Kagami arrive and basically beat the shit out of Hideo's goons. Hideo manages to inserts a parasite inside of Kuroko, who tripped on the stares and was unaware what was entering him, and before he could rape him Atsushi got his hands on his cousin and crushed him some more.

 

The next day after the fight, Kuroko wakes up once he felt Murasakibara leaving the bed and Kuroko confesses his feelings and the two become a couple. Kuroko's friends learns of Claude's hidden sex room (Claude is a freak. I mean there is nothing I can say to defend him.) Midorima checks up on Kuroko's health and informs him that he is sure that it was a dangerous parasite that Hideo inserted him and tells Kuroko to return for a check-up to see if he is with child. Kuroko's check up shows that he is not with child nor is there a parasite inside of him. Months later, Kuroko visits the hospital and the doctor, which happens to Murasakibara's uncle,  tells Kuroko that he is pregnant. Kuroko returns to Murasakibara's apatment, where he has been staying, to find Murasakibara and Himuro Tatsuya in a very conflicting position. 

 

Kuroko flees and does not listen to what Murasakibara has to say, but reveals the child he is carrying to Murasakibara. Kuroko goes to Imayoshi Shouichi and Haizaki Shougo, which takes care of him and helps him stay hidden. Months later, Kuroko waits for Haizaki in a train station in Tokyo. Kuroko, who is in a feminine disguise, runs into Momoi Satsuki who notices his disguise and calls Kuroko out. Kuroko leaves the station with Haizaki and while leaving the station he goes into labor and his water breaks. After Kuroko's C-section, he meets his son, Aito, and he meets his first visitor Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi holds Aito and talks to Kuroko before he calls Murasakibara into the room. Murasakibara holds his child for the first time and listens to Kuroko's plea, which what he has to say really pisses Murasakibara off.

 

I will let you all know right now that Murasakibara did not cheat on Kuroko and please be very honest when you leave comments and suggestions for this work regardless of how brutal it may because I am very aware that this series needs some work or maybe I don't have any confidence in this work. If you like the first person then let me know but feel free to leave comments/suggestions.

I will NOT change any of the relationship pairings. I will NOT change the fact that Kuroko was mislead by Murasakibara's cousin. I will NOT change the fact that Kuroko believes that Murasakibara has feelings for Himuro Tatsuya. I will NOT change the fact that Kuroko believes Murasakibara cheated on him with Himuro Tatsuya. 

 

Thank you for reading this and for the work, which I am very thankful for my readers who read my work and like it... you have no idea what that means to me.

Also when leaving comments and suggestions please be honest regardless of how brutal it may be. Thank you for taking time and lending me a hand. 

Sincerely,

Symone Nicole


End file.
